


怀旧服

by mrscy07



Series: 糕饼店 [3]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscy07/pseuds/mrscy07
Summary: 因为大爷曾经是游戏大神，刚好魔兽开怀旧服，就想了一个关于怀旧服开服后的脑洞大三游戏大神死宅冰&大一创业达人现充宇





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
一进大一的高瀚宇因为手脚麻利思维敏捷在大一上学期期末的时候终于从大四学长的手中接过了一个跑腿联络点负责人的工作，他重新整合了整个联络点的同学，为每个同学划片包干，还通过QQ群建立及时联系的通道，从一众跑腿小哥中脱颖而出，业务量激增，在新学期的头一个月，和他一起工作的同学都赚了个盆满钵满。饭点是高瀚宇最忙的时候，他每天就攥着手机这边安排工作那边疏导客流，时不时还要亲自上阵送快餐。手机短信电话不停，他拉了同寝室的姜潮一起合作，两个人每天跟地下联络员似的各种交换信息。

——东区那边压了两单，谁有空快过去。

——来了来了。

——二号公寓来了一单，校南门，谁在南门！

——我我，立刻到！

——紫金楼303，要两份望春园的快餐，谁有空！

。。。。。

三分钟无人应答，说明人都在路上，高瀚宇立刻冲到门口骑上自行车就奔到望春园买快餐，在一路狂奔到紫金楼303。

门是虚掩着，高瀚宇敲了敲门，一个头有些乱，深蓝色的睡衣外面穿了件厚毛衣拖着棉拖的男生走了过来。高瀚宇被眼前人的人有些惊到，蓬头垢面的脸他竟然看出了惊为天人。男生转身往里面问：“超，有外卖，你叫的？！”

“对，赶紧的，我等会还要去面试呢。”里面传来水声，应该在收拾什么。男生从兜里掏了二十块递给高瀚宇，高瀚宇接过来找了他一块钱。男生楞了一下，“跑腿费一块！”高瀚宇说。

。。。。“不用找了。”男生从他手里拿过快餐然后直接关了门，留下高瀚宇站在门外出神。思绪飞了一会儿，手机就响了：“宇啊，人呢，我这缺人快给我调一个过来。”高瀚宇应了一声把手机往怀里放立刻就冲了出去。

  
  
2.  
屋里的男生叫季肖冰，他的舍友叫经超。季肖冰捧着饭盒倚在窗户边正好看见高瀚宇飞奔出去的身影，突然有些想法，但是很快的就不见了。

“诶，别站风口吃东西，回头胃不好，可别找我！”经超对这个比自己大一点的舍友实在是一点办法都没有。沉迷游戏不可自拔，今天好像是停服，才老老实实的跟着他吃顿饭，否则日常是废寝忘食的打游戏，这拨人都是神仙吗，经超寻思着。

季肖冰笑着又端着饭盒坐回了自己的位置。“诶，你说我今儿这打扮怎么样，能不能面上。”

。。。“才大三你着啥急。”季肖冰不紧不慢的说。

“你当然不着急了，大一的时候人就追着你要签约，只要学校给你毕业证你立刻就有工作。我们这还苦哈哈的找工作呢。”

季肖冰虽然是个网瘾少年，但是人家专业课重来没拉下，再加上形象好，emmm，自然不可能是现在这幅样子，出门的时候还是能把自己捯饬的人模狗样的。那走出去精英范儿，大一一进学校就被追捧为校草，好吧，T大最神秘的校草，就第一年进学校轰动全校，之后就再也悄无声息。

大一下遇到校招，难得出门的他没事儿跑到校招点露了一下脸，立刻被各大企业逮着问，各种类型的公司都盯着他，他以自己是大一新生为由一一拒绝。就当下新一轮的校招又来了，就有一个设计院盯上了他，直接去院办要求预定季肖冰。这大三马上就大四了，院领导喊来季肖冰问了话，季肖冰一脸茫然的看着他们，行吧，总算是有个工作。就莫名其妙的签了约，真是整个设计界都在等着他出道！

“。。。我这是意外。放宽心，没事儿，你啊，心里觉得自己能面上就能面上，你这门都还没出呢，就觉得自己面不上了，那怎么行。”经超拍了拍胸，对，心里觉得行我就能行！

季肖冰就是季肖冰，神龙见首不见尾竟然还那么多人喜欢，就是有独特的魅力啊，果不其然，经超这次面试竟然就给面上了，虽然不是正式员工，但是大三能拿到这种行业翘楚的实习岗位，经超觉得自己妥了！

经超可是在一众学长学姐面前直接拿下的offer，当时激动的说不出话了。点头谢过面试官，踩着脚踏车就冲回宿舍！

“老季！老季！”

打开门，经超想给季肖冰一个拥抱，就看他转了个身，用手指压在唇上做了一个禁声的动作，服务器开服了！

经超晚上还是叫了一份大餐，还点了两瓶啤酒，毕竟是大喜事，虽然他那个靠不住的舍友已经沉迷游戏不可自拔了，但是他还得庆祝一下。

等了半个小时送餐的来了，比自己矮一点，杀马特的短发，白白净净的，一点都不像在外面风餐露宿的跑腿小哥。说话的声音还有点奶。

“你的外卖。一共五十三块，一块钱跑腿费。”

经超一摸身上，钱包在床上，又走回床上掏了半天才把钱包掏出来。一转身，发现从他回来到现在三个小时一句话没有说沉迷游戏的舍友季肖冰正站在门口和外卖小哥对视。

？！什么情况。

“你好！”这是高瀚宇第二次见到季肖冰，两个人身高差不多，但是他能感觉到季肖冰身上那种强大的气场，季肖冰歪着头盯着他看了一会儿，突然笑了一下然后就甩头走了。。。。走了？！

？！什么鬼？！

经超和高瀚宇一手交钱一手交货，目送他走，高瀚宇走了半道回想起刚刚的情景，停了一下，但是瞬间又觉得好奇怪，加快脚步走了出去。不过他笑起来真的好好看！高瀚宇心想着。

“你认识啊？！”经超看见手停下来的季肖冰问道。

“不认识！”季肖冰掰了一双筷子，夹起一块肉往嘴里扔。

不认识盯着人家看啥？！经超没说出口，他这个室友，时常的让他看不懂，管他呢！今晚爷高兴，来喝一杯！

  
3.  
马上要暑假了，宿舍里都是忙着背书抱佛脚的声音，季肖冰也不例外，他虽然专业没有缺席过，但是基础课真的是完全低分飘过，他不喜欢的课程也是岌岌可危在安全线上通过。三年皆是如此，这个期末也是如此。经超没日没夜的背书终于把自己给背倒了。

躲在电脑前刷了一晚上副本的季肖冰，终于重回人间，肚子咕噜噜的饿，却没听到室友的声音。往他床边一站，诶人咋不动呢。季肖冰推了一下经超，从被单里露出了一张奄奄一息的脸，季肖冰上手摸了一下，我靠，“超你发烧了！”

“没事儿，几点了。”经超看了看手机，十二点半了。“你快去吃饭吧，回头胃又要疼了。”季肖冰  
拿起钱包和钥匙冲了出去：“你等着，我去买药。”

冲出宿舍楼走在路上，季肖冰才觉得自己傻了，呃，去哪里买药？！他胃不好，所以有些药是家里带来的，死宅很少出门，大部分就是教学楼宿舍，食堂都很少去，经常是经超打包送来，后来有了跑腿业务，季肖冰宁可多花钱也不想出门。

高瀚宇骑着自行车在整个校园里巡视，老远就看见季肖冰站在大街上。好看的学长，高瀚宇快骑到季肖冰面前，一个漂亮的转身：“学长！”

。。。季肖冰眯着眼睛看了他一下，有点眼熟。“我是那个跑腿的小高！”哦，那个孩子，季肖冰突然想起来。“呃，那个你知道药房怎么走吗？”

？！“学长要买药？！”

“嗯，我舍友发低烧，去给他买点退烧药。”高瀚宇思索了一下，然后拍拍后座，“学长上来，我载你去。”季肖冰愣着看着高瀚宇，高瀚宇拉住他往后座上坐：“抱紧我的腰，我会很快的！”

。。。季肖冰在惯性的驱使下赶紧抱紧高瀚宇的腰，一脸直接撞上他的后背，我靠练的这是啥肌肉这么硬！环着高瀚宇腰的手似乎也摸到了不得了的东西，厉害了。

高瀚宇载着季肖冰飞驰在校园里，不多会儿就到了学校的药房。“低烧。38度，心跳正常，四肢乏力。应该是感冒引起的发烧。”季肖冰和药房里的配药师一一说明。高瀚宇张着嘴看着季肖冰，好厉害啊！

“走吧。”季肖冰提着配药师给他配好了药，拽着还出神的高瀚宇往外走。

“学长是医学院的吗？”

“不是。”依旧加快车轮前进的高瀚宇不忘问着季肖冰。

“你好厉害啊！要是阿潮生病我都不知道要怎么跟人家说。”

“久病成良医。”季肖冰自嘲道。

高瀚宇还在回味这句话的意思，他们的车子就到了宿舍楼，季肖冰没等停稳就跳下车往宿舍跑去。高瀚宇停好了车也跟着跑上去。高瀚宇跑到303门口，季肖冰已经进去的急没有关门，他轻轻的敲了一下，说了句我进来了。也跟着季肖冰进了宿舍。

季肖冰忙倒了水拆了药片，给经超服下，还拿了棉花沾了酒精给经超物理降温，看见高瀚宇也在屋子里就喊他过来搭把手。都做完之后，才放经超躺平。

六月的天正热，两个人从门外一路跑来，还给病人做了治疗，满头的汗，季肖冰递了一包抽纸给高瀚宇，自己到浴室里拿了一条毛巾擦头。

高瀚宇拿着抽纸擦着自己的额头，不时还黏上一些纸屑，季肖冰看见了就伸手给他摘。竟然没有发现两个人的距离如此之近，行为如此之暧昧，等两个人意识到立刻就各自往后让了一步，然后嘿嘿的笑了一下。

“学长吃过了吗？”高瀚宇手机里的QQ群在各种派活，他自己也还没吃。

“啊，我好像饿了。”季肖冰忙了一圈才又觉得肚子饿了。

“要吃什么，我让我舍友给送过来。”季肖冰看了高瀚宇一眼，点了点头，他也不想出去了，外面又热，这个点估计也没啥好东西吃了，他们这种跑腿的肯定知道哪里还有饭。

高瀚宇给姜潮打了个电话，要了一份时蔬粥，又要了两份套餐。不过十来分钟姜潮就把餐点送来了，季肖冰从钱包里拿出钱给姜潮，高瀚宇瞪了他一眼，姜潮没敢收下。

“该怎么着怎么着，怎么能让你破费。”季肖冰硬塞了钱给姜潮，姜潮只好手下。怕高瀚宇动怒，姜潮立刻就消失在门口。

经超还没力气起来，季肖冰就把粥倒到一个保温杯里，然后和高瀚宇面对面的坐下来吃饭。

这是他们俩第一次面对面坐着吃饭，高瀚宇觉得感觉好奇妙。季肖冰打开饭盒之后吃的很认真，美人就是美人吃饭都好看。但是这是什么回事儿，季肖冰吃了大部分的肉，竟然没有动里面的胡萝卜。

“不爱吃胡萝卜。”

。。。。

“学长你多大了还挑食儿！”高瀚宇笑着说。

“诶，我说你叫什么名字？”季肖冰才想起来问人家。

“高瀚宇，浩瀚宇宙的瀚宇。建环的。”

“哦，我叫季肖冰，我学建筑设计的，咱俩刚好能凑个公司。”季肖冰随口一说，高瀚宇歪着头想了一下，的确呢。

高瀚宇从口袋里掏出一个铁质的名片夹，抽出一张名片递给季肖冰：“学长以后有啥事儿就打这个电话给我吧！”

。。。。。

季肖冰是一个很慢热的人，对这种过分热情的行为表示无语，但是一看对方是高瀚宇，他瞬间又觉得来的刚刚好，季肖冰摇摇头觉得自己脑子坏掉了，还是礼貌的接下来了名片，然后不忘调侃一句：“小样整的还挺正规。”

高瀚宇嘿嘿地抓了抓头：“太多人要电话了，就印一点。”

“生意不错？！”

“还行，反正生活费车费都有着落。”

“挺好。自力更生挺好！”

高瀚宇和季肖冰吃完饭收拾收拾就从人宿舍走了，路上刚好听见舍管聊天，似乎在说什么搬家的事儿，就把耳朵拔了个长，果然学校要调整宿舍，他们这些大一新生要搬家了。他立刻冲回去把自己团队的几个人召集来。

“我听说要搬宿舍了，到时候肯定很多人需要搬家。这生意咱得做。”

“搬家一次五块！”

“你傻啊！得按件收费！要是五六个箱子让你扛你也五块啊！”

。。。“都别吵了。首先咱们得整几台三轮车，就咱这小破自行车能干嘛。暑假都想点辙。”高瀚宇给几个人布置了任务。在期末大家都如火如荼考试的时候学校果然发布了大一新生搬家的公告。高瀚宇的人立刻就动了起来，“提前预约有打折啊！”

班上的小姑娘们自然早早的就订了，其他班的其他系的也慕名预约了几个。新的学期我们来了！


	2. Chapter 2

4.  
姜潮是个妙人，一个暑假搞了五辆三轮车，给高瀚宇他们拉风的。根据约定的时间，开始各种联系先到的同学安排搬家。女士优先，把五辆车全安排给女生宿舍。后座带个小姑娘，车斗里拉着全宿舍的行李，一车二十块！这家伙又省事又不费力还节约时间，一天一辆车拉个三五个宿舍就上百块来了。五辆车飞驰在校园里，其他人费力的抱着自己的行李好不羡慕。

一群人忙活了一天，才想起自己的宿舍还没搬。高瀚宇和姜潮帮团队的人都安排好宿舍，自己住哪儿呢？黑灯瞎火的两个人，姜潮骑着三轮车后面载着高瀚宇，高瀚宇累的只打瞌睡，然后就靠在姜潮背上睡。就听见姜潮前面喊：“宇，你个死沉的玩意儿边去，老子累死了！”

高瀚宇被姜潮喊了一句差点就从车上跳下来，直接照姜潮脑袋上拍了一下，两个人都醒了。这特么是哪儿？！我在哪儿？！两个人把三轮车锁好拎了行李站定了一看，紫金楼。

高瀚宇突然抓过姜潮，咱俩住几零几来着。

“3楼好像。”姜潮努力想着，“老张刚他们去的是304！咱住304！”

擦！

高瀚宇把行李甩给姜潮：“等我，我去买点东西。”

“靠，搞啥子！”

高瀚宇跑到最近的小卖部买了几瓶啤酒，还买了一点下酒的零食，被老板娘喊了一句：“开学第一天就喝酒，别给你老师逮到！”高瀚宇出门的时候摆了摆手：“不会啦！”

姜潮老远就看见那个高士奇拎着塑料袋一蹦一跳的回来，总觉得看见舌头和尾巴在甩。把东西绑在行李箱上，高瀚宇抬着行李箱上了三楼。

“你俩才回来啊。”张鹏已经收拾好东西，一开门就看见他俩吭哧吭哧的搬行李。

“你特么，没良心的。也不来搭把手。”张鹏嘿嘿了两声，喊李茂一起过来帮忙。折腾了好一阵总算是把宿舍给搬好了。高瀚宇跑到浴室，给自己捯饬了一下，拎着啤酒零食就准备出门。

“诶，你这不是给我们吃的啊！”三个人面面相觑，这搞半天是弄啥呢？

“隔壁303。”高瀚宇大步迈出去，走到303，整了整仪容，轻轻的敲了敲门，另外三个人站在门口一脸诧异的看着他。

敲了三下门没开，高瀚宇又轻轻的敲了三下，就听见里面兵荒马乱的一阵声音，门被打开了。“冰哥好！”

三个人倒抽一口冷气，十八九岁的男孩子最臭美了，但是看到季肖冰也不得不承认，帅，真是惨绝人寰的帅！

“嗯，小宇？！”

“哥，今天搬家，咱俩现在是邻居了！”季肖冰看了看高瀚宇，傻乎乎的样子，随手就抓了他一把头发，然后转身给他留了个门，其他三个人也跟着进去。

“先坐吧，我打完这把。”季肖冰没看身后，一头扎进电脑就没理他们四个。

紫金楼的宿舍还算宽敞，五个大小伙子待在这里面也不算太挤。高瀚宇一开始还想客气客气，结果季肖冰根本就不搭理他，他只得自己动手丰衣足食，姜潮看着这个零食觉得少了点啥，又下楼去买了一点卤货烤串。

高瀚宇毕恭毕敬的给季肖冰弄了点吃的放在他手边，季肖冰看了他一眼笑了一下，又继续打游戏。四个人安安静静的吃了十几分钟，经超就风尘仆仆的走了进来。

一进门还以为自己走错了，又退出去看了看门牌。高瀚宇看见经超回来立刻站起来：“超哥，我，小高，今天刚搬到隔壁。”

经超定睛一看，哦是那个平时老给他们送外卖的学弟，听老季说上次他生病还靠人家帮忙。“好好好，以后咱们都是邻居。晚饭吃了吗？”

“他们我不知道，我反正没吃。”

。。。。经超脑门立刻多了三道线，果然是他兄弟。

经超从柜子里偷摸拿出了一个小锅，还寻摸了几包泡面，偷偷开着火给煮了一锅。几个大男孩在新学期的第一天夜晚，吃着泡面喝着酒啃着鸡爪聊着人生。

男生的友谊总是非常容易建立的，一个晚上，两个宿舍五个男生，上天入地回顾前二十年展望后二十年，立刻就成了好兄弟。唯独季肖冰，除了吃着高瀚宇给他的投喂，也没和任何人多搭一句话。

深夜，304卧谈会。

“那个冰哥就是传说中的校草吧！”

“对！”

“我原来以为是她们小姑娘瞎说，今天见到真人，真帅啊！”

“你们都什么滤镜，那蓬头垢面的。”

“胡说，我们冰哥哪里蓬头垢面了，就是没认真打扮。你说他就这样，我都觉得我输了，他是真的帅啊！”

“我听说他大一的时候就被好多企业抓着要签约。脸果然重要！”

“诶他们宿舍咋两个人呢？！”

“我上次听冰哥说其他两个室友是走读生，经常回家。”

“诶，高瀚宇你和冰哥挺熟啊。”

“嘿嘿，聊了一暑假呢。”

“挺时髦啊，还整网恋。”

“滚！”

“304！还不睡觉！”来自宿管阿姨的怒吼。

  
5\.   
自从开学认识了一番，303的快餐都由304包圆了，他俩都不用想今天吃啥，到饭点高瀚宇就提着快餐进来了。当然亲兄弟明算账，该怎么算钱还是怎么算钱。经超瞬间觉得认个小弟挺好的，自己早干嘛去了呢？

对于季肖冰来说没有任何差，只不过现在他能好好吃饭，胃痛似乎比之前少了很多。他依然还沉迷在游戏中，不过周末得穿得人模狗样的去之前签约的公司上班。

经超第一天去回来累的都不想动了，高瀚宇送餐进来的时候就看见趴在床上的经超，和西装革履坐在电脑前的季肖冰。

。。。。“小高啊，放那儿吧。门后面有钱，你自己拿。”经超趴在床上一根手指头都不想动。

“实习这么苦啊！”

“我今天！走了！三个工地！你说苦不苦！”

“冰哥呢？！”

“啊，我？！诶什么玩意儿！靠。什么人啊！”虽然已经认识了一段时间，也见过季肖冰打游戏的样子，但是每次看到他斯斯文文的外表口吐莲花的时候，高瀚宇都是觉得虎躯一震的，更何况今天，这西装这领带，哦，说起来这个领带还是早上他帮忙打的，第一次这么近距离的面对学长，高瀚宇脸通红。

“今天在办公室坐了一天。也没怎么滴。”

“看到没，这就是长得好看的好处。这社会就看脸啊！”

“超哥你也很帅啊！”

“我啊是少爷的身子小厮的命。”

大学生活的精彩就在于周末没人管，在最后一名成员终于成年的时候，304决定到学校附近的酒吧玩一玩。四个人结伴要来个潇洒的周末，第一次去酒吧怎样才不会被看出来是菜鸟！在线求助，急！

高瀚宇喝了一半的酒竟然发现经超也来了，立刻跑到他这边来，经超和同班同学约着来玩，看到高瀚宇高兴的，让他把舍友也喊来。一群男生闹了一个晚上。

“超哥，冰哥呢？！”经超的同学高瀚宇是认识几个的，这么多人一起来他觉得季肖冰也会跟着来，可看了半天也没看到人。

“他？！他从来不来这种地方。今天晚上好像他们工会有活动，诶，人家可是会长！跑不了的。”

这么厉害啊。

酒过三巡，男生们互相架着一路唱歌一路笑着回了宿舍。

季肖冰被敲门声吵的不行，才放下电脑去开门，迎面就一只大狗往他身上挂。“超呢？！”

“超哥在我们宿舍睡了，他们把我赶出来了！”

行吧！季肖冰架着高瀚宇进了宿舍，“吃什么长大的，这沉的！”高瀚宇其实不胖，有点婴儿肥，倒是季肖冰真的太瘦了，那小腰，那手腕那腿。唉，高瀚宇都懒得说。好不容易把高瀚宇扶到床边准备放他下来，却被他一个翻身直接压住。

然后那个带着唇珠的唇就欺了上来，季肖冰睁大眼睛想喊却被堵住了嘴，只好使劲儿踹高瀚宇，却被高瀚宇紧紧的抱着，最后迫于现实，季肖冰不再反抗。不动了。高瀚宇的唇压在季肖冰的唇上，季肖冰就等着他下一步要干嘛，虽然迎面而来的酒气，但是季肖冰并不觉得讨厌。等了很久，高瀚宇没了动静。季肖冰摇摇他，哦吼，睡着了。

他才用力把高瀚宇推了过去，自己终于从他的怀里爬了出来。给高瀚宇调整了睡姿盖了被子，已经累得不行了，甩着手臂看着高瀚宇，心里想骂却又舍不得。季肖冰摸摸刚才被亲的唇，软软的，然后又低头给回盖了一个吻。

  
6.  
少年的心就在这样一次次的激荡中，开始慢慢的变质。此刻季肖冰拿着棉签沾着碘酒给高瀚宇点伤口。

“诶诶，疼疼疼疼。”

“打的时候你怎么不说疼！”

“嘿嘿，美人当前，怎么能怂。”

“贫嘴！”

高瀚宇开学的时候因为帮同学搬家着实火了一把，自然惹到一些人眼红，大晚上一个人在路上走着，就被几个人遇到，几个高一级的学长也做这个生意，虽然井水不犯河水，但是鼻子没人家灵赚不过还是不服气。来来回回撞了几次就要动手。

就被难得出门的季肖冰撞上了。季肖冰扔了自行车就冲过来，上阵父子兵打虎亲兄弟。几个人一看是季肖冰，有认出来的也不太敢上前，毕竟是大一届的学长，也想给三分面子。但是总有不开眼的。

“哟，哪来的小白脸？”上前想摸季肖冰，被高瀚宇一拳给打了下去。这一拳就打开了，几个人打的不可开交，季肖冰见分不开就喊了一句：“老师，这里有人打架！”

道上黑，真有人来也看不见，倒是孩子还是有些害怕，一喊也就跑了。高瀚宇还想追着他们打被季肖冰拦了下来。借着路灯，高瀚宇的嘴角也破了，额头也是伤，衣服也乱七八糟的。

“辛苦吗？”

“啊！”季肖冰拿着棉签给高瀚宇小心翼翼的涂着，高瀚宇看的出神，那长长的睫毛，眨巴着像是带着星星一样，那个英挺的鼻梁秀气好看，那张嘴，猫猫唇，是不是还有小猫舌伸出来。

“我说你做跑腿辛苦吗？！”季肖冰用棉签轻轻的点了一下高瀚宇的伤口。

“啊！疼！”高瀚宇抓抓头。“不辛苦啊。小时候我家境其实挺好的，后来我妈生意周转不开，家里过了几年苦日子，最难的时候，我们母子俩一顿饭吃一碗面。后来日子好了，也不敢忘记那些苦日子。上大学之后，我老乡学长带着我做这个生意，我妈给我的生活费我一分没动，刚好攒了大二的学费，嘿嘿！”

季肖冰看着这个孩子，刚满十八岁，稚气的脸，说话还奶声奶气的，竟然已经像个男人一样挑起了家庭的重担，他心疼的看着高瀚宇，心中起了涟漪。

被季肖冰用关爱眼神盯了半天的高瀚宇，脸通红。


	3. Chapter 3

7.  
“今天让你受委屈了。”高瀚宇指的是季肖冰差点被人摸了的事儿。

“摸就让他摸呗，他敢摸我打断他的手。你一挥拳吃亏的是你！”

。。。。“你能打断谁！再说你怎么能随便给别人摸。”高瀚宇抓着季肖冰的手，两个人此刻的距离不过十公分，“你摸就可以啊。”季肖冰打了他的手，高瀚宇才撒开。

“不可以吗？”高瀚宇低头小小声的说了一句。

“你可以，你可以的！”季肖冰抓着高瀚宇的手往自己脸上放，两个人的心跳突然的加快了。红着耳朵的季肖冰和红着脸的高瀚宇迅速撇开头，下一秒季肖冰猛地转过脸压上了高瀚宇的唇。

把高瀚宇吓得瞪着双眼。

高瀚宇已经魂不守舍一个礼拜了。虽然每天早晨还是给季肖冰打领带，姜潮也不知道为什么，高瀚宇每天早晨起来都要先去303报道。虽然每天还是给303送快餐，姜潮还是不知道为什么，高瀚宇每天都长在303里。

“老姜，我觉得我可能恋爱了。”

“我靠！”可以啊，每天上课还送餐，高瀚宇还能找个女朋友，自己喜欢的妹子追了一年都还没追到，他这就悄无声息的找了个女朋友？！

“哪个系的？！漂亮吗？”

。。“漂亮，非常漂亮！建筑系的。”

。。。不是姜潮歧视，建筑系有非常漂亮的女生，他是没见过，他家的小天使，外语系的，真漂亮！

“咱建筑系还有非常漂亮的？！啥时候介绍认识认识。”

“你们认识。”高瀚宇空洞的眼神里不像是谈恋爱了啊。

“谁？！”姜潮细数了一下他俩共同认识的女生，不是建筑系的排除完，就他们班的女生了。额，非常漂亮，这个，可能是情人眼里出西施？！

“冰冰。”高瀚宇突然站起了起来，然后蹦蹦跳跳的就出去了。

。。。“冰冰？！”我们班有叫冰。。。非常漂亮，建筑系？！窝巢，季肖冰！

  
8.  
高瀚宇老远就看见季肖冰和一个穿着白色连衣裙的女生站一块，聊了几句，两个人眉眼笑的那个明媚，然后就看见季肖冰从口袋里拿出像信封的东西递给了女生，女生迟疑了一下还是接了过来。高瀚宇有种五雷轰顶的感觉，他是不是失恋了啊。

季肖冰在和女生说话的时候就看见高瀚宇抱着书站在不远的地方，还给了他一个wink，高瀚宇果然乖乖的站在原地等他，辞别了女生，季肖冰迈着轻快的步子朝高瀚宇走去。

“冰哥好！”如是生疏见外，季肖冰有些诧异？！

“小宇怎么了。闷闷不乐的？！”季肖冰习惯性的摸了摸高瀚宇的后脑勺。

“冰哥刚刚在干嘛？”高瀚宇小心翼翼的问着。

季肖冰看了一眼远走的女生的背影：“递情书啊！”

高瀚宇心里咯噔一声，然后就默默的往前走，季肖冰看着他往前走也跟上去。“怎么了？！出什么事儿了？”

高瀚宇抬起头眼里似乎有光：“我可能失恋了。”

。。。。臭小子你什么时候谈恋爱的？！“啊，你恋爱了？！我怎么不知道。”季肖冰说完这话，咬了咬后槽牙。

“我也是刚知道的。”高瀚宇的声音毫无生气，和平时的他完全不一样，季肖冰心里冷笑道，还挺重感情的。等下什么叫做刚知道？！

“什么意思？你不是可能失恋了吗？”

“对啊，刚刚知道自己可能恋爱了，现在觉得自己失恋了。”

“好吧，说来听听吧，是哪家的姑娘？！”

“。。什么哪家姑娘？！”高瀚宇立刻跳了起来，书也散了一地，季肖冰看了一眼，蹲下来帮他捡。高瀚宇也讪讪的蹲下来。

“你不是说你恋爱了吗？又失恋了，来哥哥给你分析分析！”季肖冰把书垛好还给高瀚宇。高瀚宇有些生气的拒绝接过书：“季肖冰你有没有良心！人家喜欢的是你！”

。。。。季肖冰被这个突如其来的告白给吓到了。虽然他心里一直对高瀚宇有些微妙的感情，但是他可是男的，所以他纠结过，但是又想，如果可以当他的好朋友可能也行吧。

“我怎么没有良心了，我的初吻都是给你的。”季肖冰红着脸，越说越小声。

。。。。“你初吻啊！”高瀚宇想起那个晚上两个人在宿舍里的场景，没想到冰哥还这么放得开。

“对啊，所以你和谁谈恋爱了？！”

。。。高瀚宇一口血快吐出来了，“和你！”

。。。“我们什么时候谈。。恋爱了。”字越少事儿越大。

“你那天晚上，吻我，是不是。是不是，喜欢我来着。”高瀚宇撇开头不敢正视季肖冰。季肖冰想了想，“礼尚往来啊！”

。。。“礼尚往什么来。”

“你吻我是不是你喜欢我？！”

。。。“我什么时候吻过你了。”

？！“高瀚宇！你才是没良心的呢！”季肖冰用书砸向高瀚宇，高瀚宇立刻抓住他砸书的手。两个人向触电一样，撒开了，书又落了一地。

“你那天，睡我们宿舍还记得吧。”有那么一次，喝醉了，他们非得把他赶出来，第二天起来他在季肖冰的床上。

“昂。”

“你，你不记得你那天晚上做啥了吗？！”

喝醉的事儿谁记得了啊，“不，不记得了！”

“。。。。高瀚宇！”季肖冰气的立刻转身离开，高瀚宇想追，又一不小心踩到自己的书，立刻收拾了一下，抬头看去季肖冰已经跑得无影无踪了。

完了！

“我先问下，那天我喝醉了，我说啥了吗？！”高瀚宇把舍友召集起来想问问那天的事儿。其实他仔细想了想那天早晨起来的情景，除了怀里多了一个季肖冰，把他吓了一跳，其他的，衣服完好，身上没有什么痕迹，估计也没发生什么事儿，如果真有事儿，那就是在睡之前。毕竟真喝醉啥事儿都做不了。

三个人你看我我看你却没有人说话。

“不是，你们说话啊！”

“那个。宇啊，你知道那天我们为啥把你赶出去吗？”姜潮被推出来送死。

“为什么？！”

“你知道。。。你。。喝醉了会。。有啥怪癖吗？！”

“啥？！”

“你会强吻别人！我们又不喜欢你。很恶心的好不好！所以为了我们的清白把你赶出去了！”

高瀚宇瞪着双眼，完全傻了，他还有这个怪癖，“你们把我赶到隔壁，也不怕我对冰哥做什么吗？！”

“你不敢吧！”

“对啊，你不是挺敬重冰哥的吗？”

“我们觉得你应该有残存的理智。”

“不要你们觉得！我要我觉得！”高瀚宇突然背后一凉，他那天是不是对季肖冰做了什么？初吻，所以那个才是他的初吻吗？！高瀚宇起身跑到隔壁，急促的敲着门。

一阵兵荒马乱的声音：“谁啊！”是季肖冰的声音。

高瀚宇趁着他开门的时候立刻钻了进去，关上了门。季肖冰看见是高瀚宇就要踹他，赶他出门，还是力量悬殊太大，一会儿就被高瀚宇制服了。

此刻他躺在床上，高瀚宇压在他的身上。

“冰哥，我喜欢你，你做我男朋友吧！”季肖冰一天被告白两次，还是同一个人，前一秒他还喜欢的不得了，这一秒他讨厌他！

“不要！”季肖冰用力推着高瀚宇，“你快从我身上起来！”

“你不答应我就不起来！我夺走了你的初吻，我会负责的。”

“我才不要你负责！”

“不，我不是负责，我是真的喜欢你，我想和你在一起！你知道你今天给那个女生递情书的时候我心里多难过吗？我才发觉我喜欢你，你就跟别人表白了，我心好痛！”

。。。。。

“高瀚宇，你给我起来，我真的，被压得很疼！”季肖冰用力撞了一下高瀚宇，高瀚宇才立刻起来，季肖冰缓缓的坐了起来。“我什么时候给女生递情书了！”

“就，就在草坪上，那个白衣服的女生！”

。。。“那是我们大二时候的语文老师，李老师！经超喜欢她！”

“那。”

“我见不得他在宿舍唉声叹气的样子，情书写了也不敢送，就帮他一把！”

“哦哦哦，是这样啊！我误会了！那我还可以做你男朋友吗？！”高瀚宇立刻咧着嘴傻笑起来，季肖冰抬头看着他，一时竟然语塞。

“我知道我那天晚上做了什么。虽然是我本人的怪癖，但是，我是真的喜欢你的！从我第一次见到你我就觉得我完了，我就想能多靠近你一点，就想能多和你说说话。”

季肖冰被高瀚宇真挚的告白给感动了，他何尝不是第一眼见到高瀚宇就喜欢他，但是毕竟都是男人，他也怕别人误会他，既然都表白心意了，那就谈一场恋爱吧！

“我知道，我也喜欢你。”

高瀚宇楞了一下，立刻开心的跳起来，然后直接压倒了季肖冰，撬开他的猫齿，来了他们第一次舌吻。这和之前轻描淡写的吻不一样，是两个人把自己交给对方的第一层窗户纸，现在他们拥有了彼此。

“冰哥你都这么主动的吗？！”

“对啊，喜欢就追啊，干嘛扭扭捏捏的，还是不是男人了！”

“嘿嘿，我好幸福啊！能拥有你！”

“讨厌。滚！”

“一起滚！”

香山的红叶烧了一片天，季肖冰脸上的红霞始终不曾落下，他靠在高瀚宇的怀里，第一次感受到了被呵护的感觉，甜蜜而幸福。

高瀚宇带着季肖冰回到宿舍，也就是隔壁，然后大声向舍友宣布自己和季肖冰恋爱了，从今天开始303的事儿就是他们的事儿，必须一切以303为主。季肖冰看着他傻乎乎的宣言，在旁边笑的不行。三个舍友其实很少看见笑得这么灿烂的季肖冰。一边感叹神颜一边羡慕高瀚宇。


	4. Chapter 4

9.  
“你瞎折腾啥了呢？”姜潮正在拆包裹，高瀚宇跨坐在椅子上一脸懵的看着他。姜潮从包裹里拆出了一件圣诞老人服，立刻就往身上套，一股子从纺织车间里出来的味儿弥散的高瀚宇有点难以呼吸。

穿好衣服，带好胡子，姜潮在镜子面前照了又照。“诶你看我帅不帅！史上最英俊的圣诞老人了！”

“你穿这个干嘛，最近接了啥活？！”圣诞节高瀚宇是准备休息一天的，忙着学习忙着跑腿买卖，圣诞节好歹给他们放放假。姜潮这一出搞不清楚是做了啥。

“什么接活，我这是准备给我亲爱的小天使一个惊喜。”

姜潮去年看上一个英文系的妹子，还是个少数民族，叫麦迪娜。漂亮的不得了。但是追了一年似乎还没啥进展的样子，圣诞外语学院要办圣诞派对，姜潮提前知道了消息和派对的主办方软磨硬磨拿到了一个扮演圣诞老公公的角色，服装自备。

“诶，我说。你和冰哥准备怎么过圣诞。”姜潮摘了胡子，又脱下衣服，拿了衣服架把衣服挂了放在衣架上晾晾味道。

“我和冰冰啊。”高瀚宇突然也想起来，对啊，还没讨论过怎么过圣诞呢？

“你们在一起之后第一个节日吧。给冰哥准备点小惊喜？！”

“他那天好像有活动。”高瀚宇似乎听季肖冰提过，但是不确定。

“什么活动？！”

“游戏工会的活动啊，他是会长。”

。。。。“不是，谈恋爱重要还是游戏重要啊！”姜潮推了一下高瀚宇。“他觉得重要的就重要！”

姜潮走到书桌边，拿起一本书，从里面抽了一张券，搬了一把椅子挨着高瀚宇小声的说，边说还边使着眼色：“诶，前段时间我去帮杜阿姨打扫卫生，她给我的两张优惠券，我给你一张。”杜阿姨是学校附近一个小宾馆的老板娘，高瀚宇接过优惠券，心里有些忐忑。

他和季肖冰的关系就上次在他床上伸了舌头的吻，之后虽然也有几次，但是仅限于此。再往下面，他没做过，一个是在宿舍不好意思，另一个他真不知道，男生之间要怎么做。偷摸的查了好些资料，大概是明白了一点什么又什么都不明白。

他们这一宿舍，虽然平日里骚话不断，但是真遇上喜欢的人，有一个算一个，都是红着脸的鹌鹑，啥能耐都没有，只剩下结巴。他算好点，好歹季肖冰是一个很主动的人，这其他三个，喜欢的都是女孩子，你不主动，难道要人家女孩子来主动吗？

  
10.  
圣诞终于还是来了，姜潮穿着圣诞老人的衣服大摇大摆的往外院走去，今晚他要一举拿下他的小天使！张鹏和李茂都各自有活动，唯独剩下高瀚宇。

高瀚宇故作镇定的走到季肖冰的宿舍，经超正在收拾自己的头发。“诶，诶，小宇过来过来，看看，你哥帅不帅！”

“帅！超哥最帅了！”高瀚宇这是真心的夸。

“你好好和老季玩吧，我走了！”经超在季肖冰的主动出击之下，和语文老师李琳终于有了第一次的约会，就是今天圣诞节。

“超哥和李老师好上了？！”高瀚宇搬了一把凳子坐在季肖冰的旁边，“嗯，是吧。说是今天和李老师约会。”

“那，”

“你等着我，这活动结束了。我抽屉里有吃的，你自己去拿。”季肖冰嘴上说着，眼睛依然盯着屏幕手上也没停。

呃，哥哥看看我吧。高瀚宇委屈的坐在季肖冰的旁边。季肖冰倒是趁着空档伸手摸了一下高瀚宇的胸，以示没有忽视。被摸了一把的高瀚宇又活了过来，开始张罗吃的喝的。弄了一堆，不时给季肖冰投喂，季肖冰就张着嘴等着他送零食，送饮料。

就这么等了一个小时，季肖冰也没有要下线的准备，高瀚宇撇着嘴坐在季肖冰的旁边，季肖冰回头一看，又是一阵安抚，随手又抓了一下他的胸。狗子又被顺毛了，又开心的等待着。

比前一个小时好一点，现在季肖冰会时不时的摸摸他的头，他的脸，当然总是不会忘记抓一把他的胸。一开始高瀚宇是很容易被安抚的，结果被抓着抓着，一股邪火就窜了上来。坐在电脑前的季肖冰完全没有察觉到身边的小奶狗已经要变身成为大灰狼了。

终于三个小时的圣诞活动结束了，季肖冰满意的伸了伸懒腰。然后就往高瀚宇身上靠，身子一沉，他突然感觉到有什么东西顶着他。他是男的啊，他当然知道那是什么了。惊得他立刻跳了起来，高瀚宇看了看支起的小帐篷再看了看季肖冰，满眼的委屈。

呃。季肖冰不知道该怎么面对他，他比高瀚宇长两岁，当然知道情侣之间要做什么。但是他也是新手啊，所以要怎么做。

“要，要我帮你吗？”季肖冰话没完，就看见小帐篷好像又升高了一点。高瀚宇低着头，不敢说话，他是想要的，但是，他不好意思开口。

季肖冰快速锁好门，又拉上窗帘，把高瀚宇带到床边。褪下他的裤子，隔着棉质的内裤季肖冰倒吸了一口冷气。妈的这小子吃什么长大的，这玩意这么大！

高瀚宇红着脸完全不敢看季肖冰，却把所有的精神都往下半身堆，季肖冰就眼见着小帐篷变成大帐篷，他想跑。

高瀚宇抓住他的手放在自己的内裤上，季肖冰真的想跑了，这特么是人的吗。但是是自己开口说要帮忙的，只好硬着头皮帮着高瀚宇疏导。

隔着内裤顺着欲势季肖冰慢慢的撸动着，他现在能感觉欲势的形状，那鼓起的青筋都能摸的清清楚楚。高瀚宇被季肖冰摸发出一阵阵舒服的声音。感觉内裤已经无法束缚欲势的时候，季肖冰脱下了高瀚宇的内裤，欲势瞬间就打在了季肖冰的手上，疼。

看着那个颜色略微有些深色但是布满了青筋的欲势，季肖冰吞了屯口水。然后分开高瀚宇的腿，跪在中间，低头含了下去。高瀚宇看着季肖冰一举一动，不知道他要做什么，知道他低头将欲势含进去，那来自自身欲望的触感让高瀚宇瞬间有种想发泄的冲动。他挺着腰一下一下慢慢的进入季肖冰的猫唇。被突如其来的进入吓的不知所措。

“别咬，疼，！”被高瀚宇喊了一声，季肖冰不敢动了。高瀚宇的欲势被季肖冰含在嘴里又吐不出来，难受极了，他又稍稍的动了动腰，似乎舒服多了。没吃过猪肉还是看过猪跑的。季肖冰自从和高瀚宇谈恋爱，知道会有那么一天，还是偷偷看了一些东西。很快的在高瀚宇适应了他猫唇的湿度和温度之后，季肖冰也慢慢掌握了欲势的硬度。

他扶着高瀚宇的欲势慢慢的吞吐，屋子里只有高瀚宇小声的呻吟和猫口里咕咕的水声。终于两个人慢慢磨合出一个节奏来，高瀚宇舒服的把手伸进季肖冰的头发里，柔软的发质从指间触动着他的心弦，蓄势待发的欲望将在季肖冰的口中得到舒缓。

在一道白光的闪烁之下，高瀚宇没忍住射进了季肖冰的口中，被十八岁少男的初精冲了一嘴的季肖冰猛地推开高瀚宇，坐在地上猛咳。高瀚宇赶紧穿上裤子，把季肖冰扶了起来，然后又倒了水给他缓缓。而白液沾染的红唇让高瀚宇情不自禁的吞了下去。

两个人在床上翻滚了一圈，季肖冰被高瀚宇压在身下，高瀚宇的手胡乱的摸着季肖冰的身体。别看季肖冰瘦，但是身上该软的地方可软了，两个人谈恋爱两个月，这是高瀚宇第一次把季肖冰摸了个遍。

软软的手臂，软软的胸，手顺着裤子伸进去，屁股也有肉。高瀚宇和季肖冰吻的难舍难分，身下更是纠缠在一起，渐渐的季肖冰的欲望也醒了。高瀚宇解开季肖冰的皮带，摸着他的欲望。

“呃，小宇别。”

“哥哥，给我吧。”高瀚宇的声音勾起了季肖冰心里深处的欲望魔鬼，鬼使神差的就答应了高瀚宇。

高瀚宇想起资料上写的，要先给季肖冰做扩张。第一根手指进去了一个头，季肖冰就疼的直喊，高瀚宇吻着他，“没事儿的没事儿的，等会就好了。”在高瀚宇前后的夹击之下，第一根手指开始很够顺利的进出，高瀚宇又放入了第二根第三根，直到手指都能自由进入之后，高瀚宇才把自己硬的发疼的欲势送进了季肖冰的身体。

“啊！”年轻人无法掌控力度，火车进洞让季肖冰一时难以适应，疼的眼泪都飚了出来。“你出去，你出去！好疼！”

“哥哥，对不起对不起。”嘴上说着对不起，高瀚宇的欲势完全没有要退出去的意思，还往里面了几分。季肖冰的眼泪真的就像珍珠一般一粒粒的落在了高瀚宇的心里。高瀚宇心疼的却还没办法控制自己，只得忍着不动。后穴里喊着那么大的物件，季肖冰也不好受，算了死就死吧。

“你，你，进来！”

得到哥哥的首肯，高瀚宇开始缓慢的进攻，还未被人造访过的秘境里被一样毫无经验的欲势自由的出入，季肖冰在一阵疼痛之后，开始感到了一种肿胀的满足感，慢慢的满足感侵袭了整个身体，勾出了最原始的欲望，他的口中已经不再是他能控制的了，一声声他自己也未听过的浪音冲出了喉咙。高瀚宇扶着他的腰，从慢到快，最后不停的冲撞着他。

“啊。啊啊啊啊”季肖冰用手挡着自己的嘴，怕声音太大，但是又承受不了被欲望吞噬的刺激。高瀚宇一边进出着季肖冰的身体，一边握着他的欲望帮他纾解。然而并没有让他得到缓和，却因此刺激了他所有的细胞。

“小宇，不要了，不要了。我快受不了了。”

“哥哥，冰冰哥哥，快好了。”高瀚宇加快着手上的动作，终于让季肖冰射了出来。不应期的到来让季肖冰整个失神了，他两眼毫无焦距，只剩下一副被高瀚宇撞击的无法动弹的身体。在上百次的抽插之后，高瀚宇退了出来，射在了季肖冰的肚子上，和刚刚季肖冰射出去的精液混在一起，淫靡娇艳。

“哥，还疼吗？”高瀚宇守在季肖冰的床前，给喂着粥。季肖冰因为圣诞也的纵欲，已经躺了一天了。还好高瀚宇没射进去，否则估计还得闹肚子发烧。身后还有些疼痛，但是看着小孩战战兢兢的举动有觉得心疼。

“不疼了，没事儿。”

“哟，这还喂上了。老季啊不是我说你，少打游戏，这么年轻腰不要了啊！”昨晚经超约会回来就看见高瀚宇在给季肖冰按摩腰，两个人慌乱的编了瞎话说是因为坐太久腰疼。

高瀚宇在303留宿也不是一次两次了，经超也懒得搭理他俩，抱着手机和李琳情话绵绵。早晨起的早些，他俩还没起来，自己就去吃饭了，回来就看见高瀚宇吹一口喂一口的。唉，这弱不禁风的。

高瀚宇和季肖冰红着脸回应着经超，但是又似乎不是什么错事啊，季肖冰笑了一下，高瀚宇也跟着笑一下。经超在旁边看着这俩，神经病，笑什么！


	5. Chapter 5

11.

有了亲密关系以后的两个人更加的甜蜜，高瀚宇除了上课和跑腿渐渐的也不太出门，大部分时间都陪着季肖冰在宿舍里打游戏，季肖冰是真的沉迷在游戏里，不过他还知道自己有个男朋友时不时撩撩火，结果就是自己躺在床上起不来。

虽然嘴上骂骂咧咧，但是乐此不疲。只能怪自己太容易沉迷，无论是游戏还是男色。

寒假的时候两个人难舍难分的把姜潮送的优惠券给用了，在酒店里拼劲所有力气似的，把对方往自己的身体揉，这一下就要一个多月见不着。高瀚宇毕竟还是个大二的学生，家里只有老王一个人，对了，他的生日还是大年初一，寒假回家是必定的。第二学期正式进入实习时间了，季肖冰初八就得到公司正式上班。这再见面就不知道是什么时候了。季肖冰倒是一副依然是顺其自然的态度，高瀚宇却急的不行。

果然再一次把季肖冰放倒了，但鉴于马上就要分开，季肖冰一看高瀚宇那张委屈的脸就不太敢下口骂，唉，自己的狗子自己心疼吧。

季肖冰生日的时候，高瀚宇给买了大蛋糕，恩，送了点卡。季肖冰对蛋糕没啥兴趣，倒是游戏点卡深得他心，果然是他看上的人，最懂他。高瀚宇对季肖冰几乎是百分之百的宠，什么事儿都以他优先，比如游戏的事儿。恩，他哥心中第一次是游戏，他是第二没关系，排在游戏后面他心甘情愿。

轮到狗子生日的时候，这下就热闹了。除夕之夜，季家家宴，酒足饭饱。马上要工作的季肖冰倒是难得的喝了多一点。结果一头就栽在床上没起来。迷迷糊糊两三点醒了，抓了手机一看，拜年短信通道堵的一塌糊涂。翻了半天竟然没看见高瀚宇的短信，季肖冰眯着眼睛想不出个所以然，又倒头睡下去了。

一直到第二天早晨七点被家里抓起来去长辈家拜年，还在上头的季肖冰随手翻了一下手机，诶，小子竟然没有发短信？！估摸着和自己也一样吧，到了爷爷家，他就窝在沙发上不动弹，同辈的几个小的围着他转，他也不搭理人家。

几个长辈也又陆陆续续围到沙发上闲聊，季肖冰自然是家里的焦点。U大学生，工作也有着落，真是别人家的孩子。被训了半天的同辈们，吐了吐舌头都不愿意继续呆着，要抓季肖冰离开。几个大人就拦着不让，非得让这群孩子坐着听。最小的那个刚准备上一年级，被要求好好沾沾大哥的灵气。

“得亏是八月份生的，这要是差一天，还得等一年。”说着说着就开始说起了生日。突然也就提到了季肖冰，说快毕业了，工作有了就得开始找对象了。

季肖冰听到对象两个字，突然就想起来了，他对象好像是大年初一的生日，坏了！季肖冰一拍大腿，完了，这孩子要难过死了，他真就把这事儿给忘了！

“我有对象了。你们不用操心了。”丢下一个重磅炸弹，季肖冰就立刻跑了一间没人的屋子，锁了门，给高瀚宇打电话。一群孩子就跟着跑过去被门挡了，就蹲在门口偷听。

所有的长辈看着季家爸妈，啥时候有的啊。

季家爸妈脑海里突然闪过一只狗子的样子，莫不是那个小子吧。

“喂，小宇。”

。。。沉默。迟迟才接起的电话，却换来一阵沉默。

“生日快乐！小宇。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，新年快乐！冰哥！”

。。。沉默。是季肖冰无言的回应。

行吧！孩子哄好了！季肖冰越发觉得高瀚宇太单纯了太可爱了。被遗忘了十几年的生日，终于在大年初一接到的电话不是问候他新年快乐而是生日快乐。高瀚宇兴奋的无以言表。

“哥，我还以为你忘了呢。”

“昂，”我是忘了了呢，但是我不敢说，季肖冰如是想。“没，昨晚喝多了，现在才起。”

“嗯嗯，谢谢你，你是第一个祝我生日快乐的！冰冰，我爱你！”

“咱俩谁跟谁是吧。对了，咱俩的事儿我跟我爸妈说了。”季肖冰的直球是可怕的，真的是平日里完全不吭声的样子，温温和和的，像平静的海面，但是总能卷起巨浪。比如他这句话，前面一句炸了整个季家，现在一句话炸了高瀚宇。

“啊？！”

“你啊啥？！你不乐意？！”

“不是，我乐意啊我乐意啊！我是担心你爸妈。”

“没事儿，刚他们催婚呢，我就随口说了。谁让他们催婚呢。”

。。。。是我哥，够刚的。

毕竟还在爷爷家里，再说了几句，两个人就挂了电话，季肖冰开门的时候，吓了一跳，一群小辈都围坐在门口，眨巴着求知的眼睛看着他，堂妹指了指客厅中央的那群大人们，季肖冰才抬头看了看他们。

“多大了啊，家里做什么的啊。”

“比我小两岁，家里做生意的。”

。。。“那不是还在念书吗？”

“和我一个系的，你们觉得呢？！”季肖冰挑挑眉。季家父母抽搐了一下嘴角。

U大建筑系，那可是招牌院系，出来都是抢破头的，这也不用说了，对方再差也不会差到哪儿去。一个反杀，谁也没在问下去了，人家以后肯定过的比在座的都好，再问下去就是自讨没趣了。

晚上回到家里只有他们仨的时候，季家爸爸倒是开口了：“你们俩是打算怎么办？”

“再说吧，我们俩都这么年轻，他还没毕业呢，我这班才上了几天，还能啥打算。”季肖冰从小性格就稳，处事作风也是如此，所以一直以来都是稳当可靠的。

“你俩这就不打算要孩子吗？”

。。。。

“我又没那设备。”

。。。“什么玩意？！”

。。。季肖冰永远也想不到家里的动怒是因为自己是下面那个，不是，这不是重点啊，重点不是你儿子喜欢的是男人吗？！季家的点，谁都无法get到！

互相煎熬了五天，季肖冰就拎着行李滚去上班了。临走的时候，季家爸妈的脸还是一副难以置信。季肖冰摇摇头管他们呢，新生活我来啦！

12.

季肖冰回到P市，先在经超租的房子里将就了两天，拿着地图，比划了半天，又出门溜达了一圈，最后在一个老旧小区找到了一间很小的单身公寓。这位置好了，离公司不过地铁五站地儿，离P大七站地儿，离经超租的房子公交一站地儿，价格呢，也不贵，至少他能负担的起。

经超帮季肖冰搬了家，看完之后就再一次发出了感慨，长得帅真的能当饭吃啊，这不，要是换他来租，人家都不定租给他。

住的地方有了，工作就开始步入正轨了。虽然是实习，因为公司对他寄予厚望，让一个高级设计师带着他，新生活似乎也挺不错的。

季肖冰运气是真的好，遇到这位师父是全公司脾气秉性最好也是能力最好的，他就顺道把毕业设计和工作混到了一起，师父还在旁边指点一二。小日子过的是有些太安逸了。唯一的问题就是每天要考虑吃什么。

经超也是寸劲儿，刚进公司就遇到一个项目最攻坚的阶段，好嘛，天天加班，头发都要没了。根本顾不上李老师，就更别提季肖冰了。高瀚宇在家里知道了就干着急，只等着整个春节家宴结束，立刻就拎着行李飞奔而来。

季肖冰在车站接到高瀚宇的时候，远远的看着那个少年朝自己跑来，心一下就亮了，他的世界充满了阳光。

“哇，这个房子真好。”高瀚宇一走进季肖冰的公寓不禁的感慨道。

“这离学校也近。”季肖冰说道。

“嗯，等上课了，我休息了就来照顾你。”高瀚宇笑得真可爱，但是谁要他照顾啊，季肖冰摸了摸他的头。“我是哥哥，我来照顾你！”

“得了吧，你能把你自己照顾好就行了，还照顾我，我来照顾你啊！”高瀚宇紧紧的抱着季肖冰，属于他们的生活，刚刚开始。

开学之后，高瀚宇就得回学校了，除了上课继续着跑腿的事业，其实他和季肖冰能见面的时间也并不多。每天忙了一天疲惫的回到宿舍，差点敲错门，303已经换了一拨人住，他的季肖冰不在校园里了。后来高瀚宇实在受不了了，就哥几个商量了一下，周末的活他不管了，让他们自己去安排，周末他要去找他的亲亲老公。

大二的课程也不是那么紧，有时候一天都没课，有时候一天就一两节课，他就只管在后台指挥也很少亲自上现场，自然抽成也不多拿。钱少了没事儿，能多一点时间见到季肖冰，高瀚宇觉得值得。但是姜潮就吐槽他色令智昏，连钱都不赚。高瀚宇冷笑着，要不是你当初是个昏君，我至于这么辛苦吗？！

后来姜潮看不下去，刚好自己的老乡学长有个外包的活就接来，带着高瀚宇去打了一点零工。说起来大二的学生能干点啥，啥都干不好，不过两个孩子悟性高有天分，就算是零碎的小工种两个人也做的好，自然老乡学长有事儿就叫他俩，这钱可比跑腿赚的多多了。两个人就把跑腿的事儿慢慢的放了下来，最后就移交给了其他同学。

高瀚宇有了更多的时间陪季肖冰，但是季肖冰就不一定有那么多时间陪他了。正式的工作可不是大少爷想象的那么美好，过了一个月悠闲日子，该来的还是来了，不停的加班，焦头烂额的毕业设计，公司不近人情的管理制度，开始渐渐的打击着季肖冰。

回到家里，是他一方天地，他把自己隐藏在里面，不肯出来。在游戏里他是呼风唤雨的大英雄，是统帅三军的工会会长，规矩他定，事儿他得心应手。和现实生活完全不一样，那里多姿多彩，站在食物链顶端的他如鱼得水。

沉迷游戏的后果就是现实生活一塌糊涂，能把工作给忙完，就有些顾不得家中的小奶狗了。高瀚宇是眼见着季肖冰把自己一点点的无视，当年在学校里，还能撩上几把，现在完全就不理他。高瀚宇可不是一般人，换别人可能就慢慢的心灰意冷了，可是那时高瀚宇，深爱着季肖冰的高瀚宇，又是不到二十的热血少年，自然也不会按牌理出牌。

果然惹到高瀚宇最后的结局就是在季肖冰打游戏打的正酣的时候，一把断电，上手扛人，直接把人钉在床上猛干。干的季肖冰脑内一片空白，身心都被高瀚宇压制的死死的。

“高瀚宇你个混蛋！”

“哥哥还有力气骂人，是我不够努力啊。”高瀚宇掐着季肖冰的腰奋力的干着季肖冰，他的腰上布满了痕迹，是刚刚留下的。

“啊啊，小宇，求你。”季肖冰趴跪在床上，双手被按在头顶，身下的欲望被高瀚宇用布条绑着，后穴的敏感处被高瀚宇猛力的艹干着，欲望在濒临崩溃的边缘刺激着他身上的每一个毛孔，一阵阵酥麻从脑部延展到全身的每一处，不能释放的精液堵在铃口让他全身发抖。

“哥哥还玩不玩游戏了？！”

“啊啊，小宇，你放手，你再不放手，我要生气了！”

“还玩不玩了？！”高瀚宇现在一点都不怕季肖冰生气，最该生气的不是他吗？自己在上课还要打零工，累的半死，一下课还要冲回公寓给季肖冰做饭煮菜。对，他在公司很辛苦，经常还熬夜改图纸更辛苦，还要做毕业设计，没事儿，哥哥在努力工作嘛。但是哥哥是怎么这么有时间还来打游戏的，真的是太辛苦了。

有时间打游戏怎么就没时间看看自己的男朋友，高瀚宇甚至一度觉得自己是季肖冰的保姆。哦，对了，季肖冰有欲望的时候，就把他按在床上要做，做完了，就推开他，又滚去打游戏。而当他想要的时候，季肖冰就使用无视技能，完全不理他。好吧，他是频率比较多一点，谁看着大美人不想吃啊！那他想吃他的时候，怎么他就得奉献一切呢，当他是人形按摩棒吗？

高瀚宇是越想越气，身下就不免控制不住了。季肖冰惨叫连连，声音都哑了，高瀚宇解开布条，精液射的一床，直到无物可射，季肖冰的眼神都是涣散的，高瀚宇还没停下。

埋在枕头里的季肖冰只剩下呜呜的声音，高瀚宇扶着腰死死的嵌在季肖冰的后穴里，多日为释放的精液浓稠的填满了整个后穴。直到阴茎疲软才松开，翻过季肖冰的身体，满面泪痕。季肖冰轻轻的敲着高瀚宇一点力气都没有。沙哑的声音念叨着：“你滚开，我再也不要看见你了。”然后又扒着高瀚宇的胸大哭了起来。

高瀚宇紧紧的抱着季肖冰躺在床上，轻拍着他的背，哭声慢慢的就消失，转而来的是轻轻的呼声。两个人拥抱在一起睡着了。

翌日，起床闹铃准时响了，两个人被闹铃吵醒，季肖冰伸手要按掉闹铃才发现面前一堵墙。高瀚宇反手把闹铃按了，才缓缓的起床。做的太猛了，季肖冰浑身上下都散的不行，最麻烦的是头疼，不知道是因为哭的太惨还是想得太多，他现在头疼炸裂。

高瀚宇看了看闹铃，七点，离上班时间还有两小时。他随手拿了一条沙滩裤往身上一套就出去了。季肖冰则还躺在床上不想动。高瀚宇给姜潮发了短信，说会迟点上学，让他帮忙签个到。自己就开始给季肖冰做早餐。

做到一半高瀚宇又来气了，但是看到远处床上一动不动的季肖冰，又觉得是自己理亏。把做好的早餐摆到桌上，走向床边。“冰冰，起来吃饭了，不然上班要迟到了？”

季肖冰想起昨晚被把电线，被强上的一幕幕又开始难过了，现实太残酷让他好好玩玩游戏怎么了，还要欺负他。眼泪就慢慢的满了出来，高瀚宇手忙脚乱的拿起纸巾，”冰冰，别哭啊，对不起对不起，昨晚是我错了。我不该那样对你的！”

“臭小宇！坏小宇！”季肖冰被高瀚宇抱起来不停的安慰，季肖冰就用拳头砸高瀚宇，高瀚宇也觉得自己理亏抱着季肖冰只能望天。季肖冰发泄够了，带着满脸的泪痕去了浴室。

此后几日，季肖冰虽然也没给高瀚宇好脸色看，但是也没不让他进门，高瀚宇依旧帮着做点家务投喂一下季肖冰，日子似乎有恢复了平静。

  
13.  
这日季肖冰回到家里，把电脑什么的都收拾了一下，顺道卸载了游戏，高瀚宇一开始只是习惯性的陪着季肖冰在玩电脑，等他抬头看见季肖冰要卸载游戏的时候拦也没拦住就被季肖冰的鼠标点了下去。高瀚宇震惊的看着季肖冰，“哥怎么了？！”

“不玩了。”

季肖冰一个嗜游戏如命的人，竟然卸了游戏，大学四年，季肖冰都没正经念过一天书，就靠着好记性和脑子好保命飞过安全线的人，把所有的精力都投入在游戏里，竟然把游戏删了。

“为什么不玩了？！”高瀚宇上次那么做也不是为了让季肖冰把游戏删了，他只是希望他能看看他，不要忽视他。

“这几天我仔细考虑过，我太沉迷游戏了，现在是实习阶段，要是等正式工作了会耽误事儿的。”高瀚宇突然很欣慰，哥哥终于想明白了。

“而且，我也玩到头了，该拿的都拿完了，还有啥可以玩的？！”

。。。。

吼，很臭屁哦，了不起呐！

“就这样吧，我现在有很多时间可以陪你啦！”季肖冰开心的抱住高瀚宇，却发现高瀚宇脸上并没有喜悦的神情。

高瀚宇听完真的并没有很开心，因为跳tone的水瓶座突然想到了另一个事情。立刻就委屈起来，双眸含着泪看着季肖冰，季肖冰被高瀚宇的表情吓到了：“诶你哭啥，我还没哭呢！”把自己最喜欢的游戏都割舍了，季肖冰都没流泪，他这是干啥？！

“哥哥以后会不会像不要游戏一样不要我啊！”

。。。。季肖冰用手指点了点高瀚宇的头：“你想什么呢？！我为什么不要你！”季肖冰放开高瀚宇往床上走，电脑椅坐的他腰有点疼，还是躺会儿好。把人整个摔到软软的被子里，高瀚宇也跟着躺了过来。

“就你们公司有没有漂亮的小姑娘？！”高瀚宇抓着季肖冰的衣角打着转。

“漂亮的小姑娘，前台吗？没在意，我们公司一堆男的！”

“那是不是有那种很帅胸肌很大的男人？！”高瀚宇更加紧张了！

“有吗？！不知道诶，没注意。我一般就跟着我师父混，我师父应该没有胸肌吧，天天在屋子里画图纸的人。”季肖冰真没注意身边有什么样的人，不说别的，早前他是真的没心思看这些，又是师父交待的事情又是毕业设计，他自顾不暇哪有空去看别人。“你今天怎么了？！”高瀚宇向来不问他工作上的事情，他也甚少在家里说。这算是第一次被问到公司的事儿。

“就就。”

“就什么？！”

“姜潮他老乡，那个师哥，前几天分手了？！”

“嗯，你给搞分手的！？”

“！！！跟我什么关系，我对你的心苍天可鉴！”高瀚宇把季肖冰往自己怀里揽了一下。“是，他和他们公司的小姑娘搞在一起，把嫂，哦前嫂子给甩了。”

“什么！”季肖冰惊的要坐起撞上了高瀚宇的下巴，给高瀚宇疼的眼泪直飚。

“所以你会不会因为认识新的人把我。。。”

“高瀚宇你想什么呢？！那些人哪能和比你！长得也没你帅！胸肌也没你大！有没有能像你这样宠着我！”昂哥哥你还知道我宠着你啊！“他们能把自己收拾清楚就行了，还给我做饭的吗？！给我做家务的吗？！”？！什么意思，你果然当我是保姆！“再说了，我只想睡你，又不想睡他们。”

。。。高瀚宇被季肖冰这番表白惹的哭笑不得，到底自己是做了不少的事儿，怎么都不是个男朋友该做的。季肖冰起身到公文包里拿了一把钥匙。“你也知道我这个人懒，前两天才把钥匙给你做好，也忘了。”季肖冰把房间的钥匙递给高瀚宇。

“你要是不喜欢住学校就住这儿吧。咱俩这算要同居了吗？！”季肖冰突然想到什么脸慢慢的红了。高瀚宇接过钥匙傻呵呵的乐着，嘿嘿，“算啊，非法同居吗？！”

高瀚宇你每天脑子里都想什么呢？！

两个人正式同居之后高瀚宇开始凡是以两个人的未来为思考准则，小工作就接的频繁起来，也因此才知道他们专业到底是做啥的，也看到自己真的是哪儿哪儿都不行，学习也分外努力起来。平日里没啥事儿，就抱着书在季肖冰的小公寓里学习，季肖冰看着小孩努力的样子自己也跟着想努力起来。


	6. Chapter 6

14.

大学毕业，季肖冰正式和公司签了约成为了一名助理设计师，高瀚宇和姜潮跟着老乡师兄继续做外包。两个人的小日过的也算是舒心。高瀚宇开始渐渐也不回家了，一年就过年的时候回去一次，大部分时间都留在P市，做一些小工程，和季肖冰正式的同居着。

高瀚宇的妈妈老王同志还是有些舍不得儿子，就趁着自己得空跑来P市找高瀚宇，这是季肖冰第一次见到老王，老王看到季肖冰第一眼就惊为天人，拍了拍高瀚宇说，你这个傻小子有福气啊，找了这么个漂亮的主儿。季肖冰虽然慢热，但是对长辈那是不含糊的。

陪着老王逛P市，吃小吃玩景区，老王越看季肖冰越喜欢。

“冰哥除了不能生孩子，不对，不能怀孩子，什么都比别人好！”高瀚宇自然知道老王的心思，老王早前听高瀚宇说的时候是心里有些打鼓的，但是见了季肖冰什么都可以不介意了，不能生就不能生呗。

“没事儿，等你毕业了，出国搞个代孕就行。”

哦，你啥都想好了啊，高瀚宇白了一眼老王。“对对对，你们现在过二人世界，等以后再说也没事儿。”

送走了老王，两个人的日子又继续二人世界，高瀚宇还没毕业呢，怎么可能去弄个孩子来，季肖冰也觉得不行，毕竟两个人现在也没什么经济基础，好吧，一起努力一起加油吧！

转眼到了高瀚宇毕业进入职场，说顺利也就那样，说不顺倒是有百般的委屈。但人终究是得经历一些事儿的。在行业里摸爬滚打的一年，在行业的酒会上偶遇了一个行业大佬施磊，施磊很欣赏高瀚宇，高瀚宇顺便把季肖冰也介绍给他。三个人聊着聊着竟然就聊成了好友。

三不五时的来聚聚会，有一天，施磊和季肖冰在一个宴会上遇见，季肖冰被公司推出来当交际花，他是十分不肯的，有行业大佬对他动手动脚，被施磊看见，帮他解了围。

两个人闲聊之中觉得人在屋檐下不得不低头，施磊就半开玩笑似的问了一句你怎么不出来单干。季肖冰笑着回应哪有那么简单的事情，人和资源倒是其次，最重要的是缺钱。施磊一听抓了抓头上的头毛：“如果我投资你呢？！”

？！

季肖冰回家考虑了几天，又刚好听到姜潮说高瀚宇在外面又受气了。季肖冰做了一个重大的决定。

“小宇？”

“哥，我没电了！”高瀚宇挂在季肖冰的身上。

“嗯，好好充充电。”高瀚宇顺势就把季肖冰压在了床上，很久很久。直到高瀚宇动了一下：“小宇，我想跟你商量个事儿。”

“啥事儿，你做主就好了，我都听你的！”高瀚宇的呼气在季肖冰的耳边有一搭没一搭的撩着。

“我想辞职自己单干？！你来不来帮帮我？！”

？！高瀚宇惊了一下立刻撑起双手：“辞职？！单干？！可是开公司要人要钱要资源啊？！”

“施总说愿意投资我们，我们可以先给他打工，慢慢赚钱了再把股份买回来。”季肖冰隔着衣服划着高瀚宇的胸。

“痒。”高瀚宇抓了一下猫爪，“靠得住吗？！”

“能行吧！”施磊是业内有名的大佬，为人处世说一不二，又特别喜欢提携后辈。既然人家都开口了，季肖冰觉得为什么不能试试，毕竟年轻，实在是不行了，两个人还有资本可以找别的工作。

季肖冰和高瀚宇两个人去了施磊公司，三方在律师的见证下签了合约，施磊只负责掏钱和做大方向的把控，全部的一切东西都是他们俩自己搞。

季肖冰在原本的公司里做了两三年，因为本身条件好接触的也都是高阶机密，自然对公司运营了解不少，而高瀚宇从大三开始就在外面跑工程业务，对这块也是懂些门道。

两个人一个负责内一个负责外，小半年就把公司搞了起来。找了三四个员工，就这么开始了创业打拼。高瀚宇在创业上果然是有天分的，凭着自己的之前的人脉，很快就给公司找了一些外包的小活，要求也不能太高嘛，五块十块赚起来积少成多才能有大的发展。

施磊看着两个年轻人觉得真的没看错人，也帮着牵了不少线。公司就这么顺顺利利的开了两年，也开始独立接一些大一点的工程。

15.  
  
“高总，我们也是困难呐。”

“你困难我家就不困难呢？！我这边的工人等着你的钱发工资回家过年呢？！”高瀚宇快愁死了，这第一笔独立的工程就被人欠了尾款，这他要回去怎么交待？！“不行，你今天得给我一点，否则我回去没法向我老板交待！”

工作室的法人是季肖冰，虽然两个人一起创业，但是高瀚宇就喜欢说季肖冰是他老板，季肖冰也对这个称呼表示满意。

高瀚宇被甲方惹的有些火了，突然站起来撸起袖子，平日里看他穿着工服戴着眼镜没什么感觉，这外套一脱，衬衫袖子一撸，好家伙这手臂能直接把老板给夹死。甲方老板看着高瀚宇出了神。“说吧，今天能给多少！”

此刻的高瀚宇已经不是平日的高瀚宇了，他这样子就像堂口里的堂主，随时感觉就要举起手中的刀给人家劈下去的样子。甲方老板咽了咽口水。

“我这只有三十万，其他的，我过过过完年再给你。”甲方开了一张三十万的支票，高瀚宇眼睛立刻亮了，别的咱不管，至少工人们有钱回家了！高瀚宇套上外套，抓过支票，怕他反悔似的冲出了甲方公司，跑回了公司。直接把支票丢给财务，“快去办，可以给工人们发工资了。”

高瀚宇气喘吁吁的坐在季肖冰的对面，“慢点喝，呛着。”

“哈哈，他说其他的过完年再给。”高瀚宇开心的和季肖冰说。

“你没让他立个字据？！”

“瞎了！”高瀚宇又收拾收拾奔回甲方公司，逼着老板写了欠条字据。这一次他倒是走的悠哉起来。

工人们也不知道老板在背后做了什么，倒是过年能拿到一笔钱，开心的表示明年还来。再这种用工荒的时候能得到这样的承诺对于他俩来说也算是好事。

把员工的钱和一些其他尾款补完，他俩现在身上身无分文。回家吗？还回什么家，两人在P市过了第一个就吃了一袋水饺的年。

冻饺子还裂了，住了一锅片面糊，两个人吃着吃着就笑起来，P市已经不能燃放鞭炮了，高瀚宇就从在视频网站上打开了一个烟花视频，和季肖冰两个人庆祝了第一个属于他们的年，没钱的苦但是有情的甜。

16.

现实就是这么残酷，年过了，人跑了，他俩白做了一个工程。只好求助施磊，施磊那边也想着法子帮忙追债。老王知道两孩子出事儿了，就直接给高瀚宇转了钱，让他们好好工作，这事儿她也会帮忙想办法的。有了施磊和老王的支持，两个人心里的石头也算落了地。

陆陆续续接了一些小工程，日子也一天天变好。两个人的年纪也渐渐到了该结婚的年纪，这不经超的喜帖已经送来了，可惜手上的工程马上就要完工，高瀚宇实在走不开，给经超包了大礼让他到时候别欺负季肖冰。经超白了一眼，我结婚你不来还要怕我欺负季肖冰，那可是我舍友，睡了四年的呃，一个寝室睡了四年！

季肖冰在婚礼上还有些感慨，经超和李老师结婚真的是冲破了世俗，然后想想自己，就觉得有意思，他俩就没有一个是别人眼中正常的生活，那又如何呢，经超已经结婚了，而他和高瀚宇还会继续过着自己的日子，管别人怎么看呢。

日子还得慢慢过，公司还得慢慢经营，苦难的尽头似乎已经快到。前年那个跑了的老板给施磊找到了，季肖冰拿着当初签的欠条要告他，他跪在季肖冰面前一把鼻涕一把泪的哭着。

“季总啊，我上有八十岁的老母亲，下有十岁的儿子，你可行行好啊！”。。。季肖冰眼都翻到天上去了，这是什么鬼，你欠了我的钱，我还得听你在这哭，我是不是也得哭一下。想当初差点破产，要不是老王伸出援手，他们俩就得关门大吉了。

谁日子好过了？“我这你又欠的不多，百八十万的，你还了，我就不告你，否则我可是知道你的债主的。”在商场上摸爬滚打了几年，什么潜规则，什么套路，聪明如他倒是都能信手拈来。对别人是不厚道了一点，但是季肖冰管不了，他现在是泥菩萨，能把自己的一亩三分地保住，能让他和高瀚宇不饿死，能让手底下的人干了都有钱拿，就是心黑一点怎么了。

高瀚宇默默的站在一旁没有吭声，只是双臂抱在胸前，显得那个双臂更加的壮硕。欠钱的老板看了看高瀚宇一眼感觉自己背后一身的冷汗。

“朱总真的麻烦你了。我们也是小本生意，几百万对我们来说是真的救命钱。你还给我们，我们就两清了。”季肖冰依然是苦口婆心的劝着，高瀚宇等的有些不耐烦了，又卷起了袖子。高瀚宇真不是故意吓人的，他只是烦躁，这已经是三年前的事儿了，当时两个人差点收拾收拾关门，梦想从开始到放弃，真的很惨。

最惨的时候两个人还吃了个一月挂面，还不是方便面！是那种两三块钱一斤的挂面。吃到后来季肖冰看到挂面都有点想吐。从那时起高瀚宇就告诉自己绝对不能让季肖冰再受这种苦。好不容易挺过来了，那笔钱他俩也没忘了，该怎么着怎么着，谁的钱都不是大风刮过来的。

“呃，季总。”老朱招了招手让季肖冰过去，季肖冰看了一眼高瀚宇：“这钱他也有份。”

“是这样，我前妻那儿还有套房产。不过，我欠的钱不够那套房子。”

？！

“你前妻的房子？！”

“假离婚。”嘿嘿。呃，现在的人，季肖冰摇了摇头。

“怎么说？！”

“您补个差价给我，我把房子兑给您。”

“多少钱？”

“事先声明，我要现金，不要转账。一次性付清。”

“哪儿的房子？！”

“朝阳，北三环，我欠您的，通货膨胀一下，您补370万给我，我就卖给您？！但是一定要现金！”

北三环朝阳？！

“学区房呐，这价格您要是去二手房市场肯定拿不到。我这不是急需用钱吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

17.

“这房子风水没问题，地点也好，停车也方便，私密性也好，又是学区房，就是一个问题，它太背了，没啥太阳。”老朱带着他俩去看了房子，房子其实没怎么住过，装修的也挺简单的，要重新装修也不麻烦。季肖冰去了一下阳台，这阳台有点风大，确实没啥太阳，朝向不好。

“小复式，房间也多，季总你以后要是找对象结婚生孩子，生三个都有地方住。”听罢季肖冰战术咳嗽了一下，高瀚宇撞了一下季肖冰默默的笑着。

“所以370万现金？！”

“对，立刻过户！我这不是缺钱，昂。”老朱挑了挑眉，辣眼睛。老朱等着这笔钱救自己。他俩干这行也几年了，哪里的楼盘也略有耳闻，这个房子好不好，心里还是有些数，季肖冰又在房子里转了一圈。“我们回去考虑考虑。”

“但是你别想跑。”高瀚宇临走的时候还警告了一下老朱。

入夜季肖冰还没睡，抱着笔记本查了又查看了又看，还时不时刷一下wechat，洗完澡的高瀚宇就见到这样忙碌的季肖冰。

“看什么呢？快睡觉吧，明天还得上班呢？”高瀚宇揉揉季肖冰的头，季肖冰抬头对着高瀚宇伸了一下舌头，高瀚宇立刻就低头吃了下去。

“电。。。电脑！”高瀚宇把季肖冰吻到差点喘不上气才放过他，季肖冰狠狠的打了一下高瀚宇，伸手收拾了一下倒在床上的笔记本。

“你大晚上到底在看什么？”高瀚宇揉揉被季肖冰打了的地方。

“小宇，我想买房子了。”季肖冰忽闪着眼睛看着高瀚宇，“我们这个小窝虽然也挺好的，但是。”季肖冰眼睛飘了一下，然后就眼见着耳朵红了起来：“以后有孩子怎么办啊？”

？！

“哥！你有了啊！”

“滚！”

高瀚宇直接把季肖冰推倒在床上，“我不知道以后有孩子怎么办，我只想知道哥哥你怎么给我生孩子。”

“放开我啦！一天到晚没个正行！”季肖冰搂着高瀚宇的脖子。“而且爸妈年纪也大了，你看你妈每次来都住宾馆，我想巴结她一下都没办法。”

“你赶紧给她生个孙子，她就高兴坏了。”高瀚宇点了一下季肖冰的鼻子。

“滚，我有那设备吗？！”

“等下！那你要跟谁生孩子？！我也没那个设备啊！”高瀚宇把整个身体压了下来。

“重死了，快起来。”

“做的时候你怎么不嫌重啊。”高瀚宇在季肖冰的耳边呼着气。

“说正事儿呢，别撩。”季肖冰哈了一下高瀚宇的咯吱窝，惹得他一阵笑。然后转了个身和季肖冰并排躺着。

“嗯，你说吧。”高瀚宇侧卧着看着季肖冰，季肖冰也侧卧着过来。

“我想，出国代孕。我已经看好了，大概四五十万。但是现在麻烦的是，我没那么多现金买房子。”

“我这拿啊。”高瀚宇把季肖冰揽到怀里，“我们之间还分什么你我，四五十万的话我也想去代一个，我妈不是天天喊我生孩子嘛。这房子要大一点，两个孩子也不会寂寞。咱俩这凑凑有多少。买房子加生孩子要五百万吧。”

“我现在账户上只有七十万，其他全在公司里，不敢动。”

“我这倒是有一百多万，上次你硬要给我的，我还愁着怎么还给你呢？！”

。。。“你不是说不分你我吗，还什么还！再说那个工程我都没有插手过，全程都是你一个人在忙，赚的肯定都是你的啊！”

“季哥哥要跟我分的这么清楚吗？！”高瀚宇的手开始胡乱的在季肖冰的身上摸起来，惹来他一阵阵呻吟。

“别闹我，但是也不够啊。”

“代孕的事儿咱先缓缓，我们俩凑凑，我再去找朋友借一下，这房子不是可以贷款吗，那么值钱贷个一两百万绰绰有余。不过话说回来，这个房子也挺好用的，之前的钱咱们早就补上了，现在这个就是纯利了，万一咱俩资金转不开还有个不动产可以周转一下。哥哥真是厉害。”做了几年的生意，高瀚宇对着这些也是懂了一些，季肖冰轻轻的在高瀚宇的唇珠上点了一下。

两个人果然是行动派，说干就干，这边管几个朋友凑了点钱，那边就去把房子给转过来了。终于拿到房本，上面印着两个人的名字，季肖冰抱着房本睡了一整夜，第二天早晨，高瀚宇想拽都被打了一下。

后来季肖冰说，他看到那个房本就觉得是结婚证一样，他俩也能合法了。

18.

新房买来就等着装修了，自己做这行的当然自己来了，两个人下班就去新房坐在地上拿着电脑一点点勾画新房的未来。

主卧要一张kingsize的床，主卧里的浴室高瀚宇坚持要透明的玻璃，季肖冰差点拿地上的木块扔过去。

“大晚上耍流氓！“

“那不然大白天吗？”

一楼的客房二楼的儿童房，还有工作室，高瀚宇特意在厨房转了一下，寻思着以后怎么给季肖冰做菜。

两个人你一言我一语都被3D化。看着图纸慢慢成型，闭上眼睛就能感觉到整个新房的样子，两个人依偎着似乎看见了孩子环绕的嬉戏，看见浪漫的双人时光，看见其乐融融的家庭宴会，看见工作室辛勤耕耘的样子。

“冰冰，要不要让你妈来主持装修啊。”高瀚宇突然觉得这事儿得让季家妈妈处理。季肖冰一脸不情愿，他虽然知道高瀚宇是想和自己家长缓和关系，但是一想到他们对高瀚宇的态度他就生气。

“我知道你是为我好，但是你不觉得我们这样也算是一种逃避吗？”高瀚宇抓着季肖冰的手臂认真的说。

“那好吧。”

几天之后季家妈妈风尘仆仆的就来了，听到儿子说买房子的时候有种扬眉吐气的感觉，三环诶！谁能在P市买这到房子真的了不起呢，这才毕业几年啊。

和季肖冰到新房转了一圈，虽然朝向确实背了一点，其他还不错，小复式房间多，以后结婚生子都有空间，外面设施也挺好，有地铁站超市附近还有个社区诊所，季妈妈表示她很满意！

“这房子多少钱啊？”季妈妈才想起来问价钱。

“均价六万多吧。”

“那这个也要快千万了？你哪来这么多钱？”季妈妈脑子里立刻飘过各种剧情，特别想到那个姓高的臭小子！

“这个其实是人家兑给我的，我没付那么多钱。”季肖冰拿着钢卷尺在房间里比划着。

“兑给你的？”

“嗯，前年跑了一单生意，今年才逮到人，加欠的钱三百多万卖给我，我看挺合适的就买了”

“这房子没别的问题吧，过户手续办了吗？”

“办了啊，没问题，他就是要现金比较麻烦一点”

季妈妈站在阳台看了一下，突然想到什么立刻走了过来，“三百多万？现金？”

“昂。”季肖冰懵懂的看着他一惊一乍的妈。

“姓高的那小子知道吗？”

“知道啊，我和他一起买的，房本上我们俩的名字。”季肖冰这一说不要紧，季妈妈立刻就炸了气的直打季肖冰，“你你，你俩还一起买房子？等以后分开了怎么办？”

......

“妈！你想什么呢！我是不会和小宇分手的！而且这房子本来就有他一半，公司也是一人一半！”

“你你。。”季妈妈气的差点背过气，退了个踉跄，背后一堵墙接了个正着，正是高瀚宇。季肖冰也上前扶了一下，高瀚宇赶紧收拾一把干净的椅子，季肖冰扶季妈妈坐下，看妈妈摸着胸口他也不忍心。

“阿姨！”高瀚宇规规矩矩的站在旁边。季妈妈在季肖冰的安抚下算是缓了过来。

季妈妈看也没看高瀚宇一眼心里那个气啊，自己好好的一个儿子说弯就弯，为了这个臭小子家也不怎么回，和父母也一直僵持着，这个祸水啊！

“当初跑了这单生意，公司快开不下去还是人家小宇妈妈帮忙筹的钱，现在是度过难关了也要知恩图报不是！”季肖冰站起来看着高瀚宇说，“这是图纸，我公司的人你随便用，但是别累着人家。”公司有现成的师傅，反正都是发工资，给人额外的工资就好。

“冰冰。”高瀚宇小声的叫了一下季肖冰，让他别再气季妈妈了。季肖冰却故意靠到高瀚宇身上，“小宇说你以后也要来住，所以请你过来帮忙主持装修工作，既然你这么不情愿那就算了，我们自己来好了。”

“冰冰，少说两句。”高瀚宇怕又气着季妈妈，揉了揉季肖冰的手臂，让他别说。

“你们有空啊，还是我来吧！”季妈妈是典型的刀子嘴豆腐心，虐高瀚宇她没意见，可是累着她宝贝儿子自己的孩子自己心疼。

“装修事儿可不少，我想让小宇的妈妈来帮你怎么样？”季肖冰乘胜追击。

“来吧来吧，以后她也得住的。”季妈妈破罐子破摔的接受了这一切。

19.

“怎么样？”季肖冰给刚从外面回来的高瀚宇倒了一杯水，“慢点喝。”

“她俩简直醉了。”高瀚宇奉季肖冰之命去侦察敌情的，两个妈妈到底相处的怎么样，他心里一直打鼓。虽然觉得这样把老王坑了有点不厚道，但是总比折腾高瀚宇来得好。

“打起来了？！”

。。。“哈哈哈，她俩？！没有的事儿，她俩可好了。”高瀚宇往季肖冰身边靠了一下，然后在他耳边说道：“她俩现在跟黑白双煞一样，在家具城杀了一个片甲不留。”

“家具？！这么快就买家具了吗？”才刚装修一个礼拜，不是基础硬装还没结束吗？

“她们先去定了，按家里的尺寸还有我们俩的身高订做的。”昨晚季妈妈跑到他们俩的小窝硬要给他们俩量尺寸，原来是因为这个吗？

“kingsize的床搞定了！不过玻璃浴室被她们俩否定了。”

“就不该用这个方案！那我洗澡不都给你看光了吗？！”季肖冰打了一下高瀚宇，当时听他说这个方案的时候他就觉得他是精虫上脑。

“那我也给你看啊！”

“我才不要看呢！”

“哦，季哥哥不看啊，那晚上我就。。”

“你就怎么样？！”季肖冰抓着高瀚宇的领子，高瀚宇拍拍他的手，“我就穿棉袄睡觉！”惹得季肖冰笑倒在高瀚宇怀里。

忙忙碌碌了三个月总算是把房子装修好了，期间季肖冰有去看了几次，但是大部分是高瀚宇下工的时候去看一下，两个妈妈倒是任劳任怨的监督，终于到了收房的那天，高瀚宇把所有的工作都排开，带着季肖冰去了新房子。

按他们之前的设想原封不动的变成了现实，客厅厨房主卧工作室甚至儿童房，季肖冰在整个家里到处跑，看看这里看看那里，然后还时不时回头看看高瀚宇，给他一个吻一个拥抱。看着季肖冰如此开心，高瀚宇欣慰的看着这个房子。

他们终于有了属于他们自己的家，用他们的双手辛勤工作出来的家，即将盛满幸福的家，高瀚宇从后面抱住不停跑的季肖冰，下巴靠在他的肩膀上：“开心吗？”

“嗯，好漂亮！谢谢你，老公！”

？！高瀚宇当时就被老公这两个字砸中了，立刻公主抱起季肖冰往主卧走。

？！“你干嘛，你要抱我去哪里？！”高瀚宇紧紧的抱着季肖冰，季肖冰挣脱反倒使高瀚宇脚步凌乱，果然一不小心就直接摔在了地上。高瀚宇眼疾手快用手把季肖冰翻了一个身让他躺在自己身上没摔疼他。

“你干嘛啦！”季肖冰趴在高瀚宇的身上，看着他被摔疼的扭曲的脸。

“干你啊！”

。。。“大流氓！”季肖冰笑着轻轻的吻了一下高瀚宇，高瀚宇却把这个吻加重到两个人呼吸困难。季肖冰平日是不肯叫高瀚宇老公的，除非在床上被干到迷茫的时候才会不自觉的喊出来，这倒是第一次在清醒的情况下喊他老公，高瀚宇怎么能不兴奋呢。

又逛了一圈，季肖冰和高瀚宇到一楼的客厅沙发坐了下来。“真好！”季肖冰有种苦尽甘来的感觉，想想当初两个人创业多辛苦，他一个大少爷，饿也饿过，累也累过，哭吗？他不哭，他有人可以靠。身边的这个男人虽然比自己小，但是确实牵着自己往前每一步的动力，为了他，再苦再累再忙他都没关系，新家会是他们的转折点，也是他们人生迈向更幸福的一个新起点。

一年后季肖冰和高瀚宇双双出国代孕了两个孩子回来。季肖冰构想的新生活似乎要真的开始了。


	8. Chapter 8

20.

代孕机构通知已经平稳落胎之后，两个人在工作之余就开始研究怎么带孩子，周末两个人去商场看见有包尿布教学的也去试试，季肖冰还买了一个假娃娃回家学习，两个人果然还是建筑生，动手能力还是很强的，几天就学会了。

后来还特意报了一个月嫂班，骗老师说要开家政公司提前学习一下。月嫂班里都是女的比较多，难得来了两个男的，还是一表人才的大帅哥，特别惹眼。两个人都有点不好意思，就躲在角落里学习。季肖冰做笔记的能力特别强，老师讲了一节课的内容他就能立刻出一个导图，直观又好看，同班的月嫂还找他借笔记。

上了一个多月的课，也惹了不少麻烦，毕竟两个人都未婚，稍微年长的阿姨们一个个突然想当媒婆，一股脑的拿出了一堆的照片让他们俩选，还有同班的一些年轻一点的姑娘也在等着他们垂青，吓得他们俩一个多礼拜没去上学。

不过学的也差不多了，也就没继续去学习了。培训班的老师还偶尔会打电话问他们公司开的怎么样了。“好啊，开的挺好的！”对啊，他们的建筑公司开的挺好的。

十个月后，两个小家伙终于来到了高季府，季肖冰的是个女儿，高瀚宇的是一个儿子，起名的任务交给了季爸爸，小姑娘单名一个雪，小小子叫辰辰。却也印了两个人的名字，冰天雪地宇宙星辰。

两个新手爸爸带起孩子来异常的熟练，让季家家长刮目相看。因为两个孩子的关系，高瀚宇就不让季肖冰再出外勤了，季肖冰就把孩子带到公司一边上班一边照顾。高瀚宇则安心的在外面跑业务跑工地。但是偶尔需要季总出马的时候，高瀚宇就得在公司守着两个小兔崽子。

还不会讲话的时候虽然软乎乎的不太好带，但是除了哭声其他都还好。等到会说话会走路了，两个小家伙简直无法无天，把整个办公室祸害的不行，还吵得不行。不过这都是季肖冰不在的时候，要是季肖冰带他们俩，两个宝宝出奇的安静。

高瀚宇每次带孩子上班都累的不行，季肖冰一开始觉得他有些故意的，后来高瀚宇急了就让他在办公室里装监控。季肖冰回家看完监控笑的不行，两个孩子是真的不怕他。

“他们不是说明明长了一张家暴脸吗？！脾气不太好的样子！”高瀚宇抱着季肖冰的手臂一直晃。

“哈哈，你性格好啊，你又不敢大声凶他们，以后他们再这样你就要让他们站好了不许跑！”季肖冰拍了拍高瀚宇。

“我没说吗？！他们根本不听我的啊，除非我说你们再这样我就跟爸比说，他们才能安静十分钟，就十分钟！看你没来又闹了！哥哥我需要安慰！”高瀚宇攀在季肖冰的身上求安慰。

季肖冰转身抱着高瀚宇：“那我们俩换换，你唱白脸，我唱红脸？！”

“没用的，你就是天使下凡他们都只看见光环，而我就是任人欺负的小可怜。”高瀚宇现在特别委屈，他需要哥哥抱抱亲亲。季肖冰果然就直接脱了衣服压上了他，好吧，有哥哥安抚就他被嫌弃就嫌弃吧！

高瀚宇一个翻身把一丝不挂的季肖冰压在身下然后在他身体里寻求属于他才能拥有的安慰剂。季肖冰也格外的配合他，平日里不喊的骚话浪话今天也一并喊了，高瀚宇兴奋的在他身上做了一个晚上，结果就是第二天请假半天养腰。

21.

季雪和高辰两岁了，终于送去托儿所。两个人这才松了一口气，虽然孩子偶尔挺孝顺的折腾他俩，但是好歹没出什么大乱子。第一天送去托儿所，因为两个都去所以一开始没发现啥，玩的也挺好，班上的孩子都哭了大半，他俩也没有啥反应。季肖冰去接他们放学的时候还被老师夸了一顿，说家教真好，又可爱又斯文。

回家季肖冰得意洋洋的说给高瀚宇听，结果高瀚宇一脸怀疑，他觉得这俩孩子一定是藏着什么坏主意。被季肖冰踹了一脚，说怎么能怎么想自己的孩子呢。这相安无事一个礼拜，高瀚宇觉得自己是不是想太多了。因为上了一个礼拜的课，两个人就奖励小朋友到游乐场疯玩了一天。吃冰淇淋，吃汉堡，吃路边的棉花糖，也算玩的尽兴。

周日晚上还在儿童房里和他们拉勾约定，下礼拜要更好哟。周一早晨高瀚宇送孩子去上学，在学校门口挥手告别，高瀚宇双手插着兜转身吹着口哨准备走就听见身后哇的两声，哭炸了。。。

“这是怎么了？！”季肖冰大腿上一边一个孩子，季雪紧紧的抓着季肖冰的马甲，高辰含着眼泪巴巴的望着季肖冰。高瀚宇一脸懵逼的坐在办公桌前，他也不知道怎么回事儿啊！

“昨天不是说好的嘛，要表现好好的啊，学校怎么了吗？”季肖冰摸着两个孩子的背，安抚着他们。

“老爸不要我们了。”哇，季雪大哭起来，高辰也没忍住跟着哭只是声音没那么大。高瀚宇震惊的看着他们俩，“什么玩意！”然后也委屈的看着季肖冰：“我没有啊！我不是！别瞎说！”

“老爸怎么可能不要你们呢？你们是老爸和爸比的孩子啊！世界上最亲的两个人了。”季肖冰不解的看了看高瀚宇，又低头安抚着孩子。然后示意高瀚宇去拧条毛巾来，高瀚宇只好起身去外面的开水房拧条毛巾拿进来。

高瀚宇要给季雪擦眼泪，季雪打了高瀚宇一下，被季肖冰瞪了一眼，挂在小脸蛋上的眼泪又汇成了一条河。高辰倒是乖乖的让高瀚宇擦眼泪，但是擦完泪痕又出现了。

季肖冰没办法，只好让高瀚宇把高辰抱了起来，他抱着季雪到办公室里的休息室。把两个孩子安顿好了，让高瀚宇出去关上门，他要和孩子们好好聊聊。

“老爸怎么了吗？”两个孩子闭着嘴不说话。

“老爸那么爱你们，你看，出差都赶着回来，就怕你们想他，那么累还要倒好几趟车和飞机，不就是怕你们着急吗？”两个孩子撇着嘴看着季肖冰，眼泪还是在流。

“平时爸比不让你们做的事情，老爸是不是都背着爸比让你们做了？！被爸比发现了，老爸去睡沙发他有说过一句吗？”季肖冰说完扫了一眼两个人，两个孩子瞪着大眼睛互看了一下又开始有点委屈。“老爸！从来没有跟爸比告过状！你们俩从会讲话就欺负爸比，爸比都没有说过，是被老爸偷偷发现的哦！”

“我们没有。”

“那爸比也没有不要你们啊？”

“那他为什么那么高兴！”

？！什么高兴？！

“送我们去学校之后特别开心的就走了！”

。。。。

“我就是吹了个口哨然后来上班，我有错吗？！”高瀚宇一脸不解，他错哪儿了啊！

“大概每次我送他们都是一脸苦大仇深吧！”

“哥哥！”心机太深了。

“我忘了告诉你了。。。”

。。。。。“要不你再送一遍？亲爱的？！”季肖冰低声哀求道。

“晚上随我。”高瀚宇提出了条件。

。。。。靠谁心机深！

22.

高瀚宇拖着疲惫的身体从外面回来，最近工作真的太累了。因为孩子们都送去托儿所了，所以季肖冰也经常往外面跑，今天回来就没看见他。从外面刚回来的还有两个员工，冷冷和宙宙。

“高总好！”两个人有气无力的把自己摔到椅子上。“啊，快死了！”冷冷说。

高瀚宇在咖啡机上煮好了咖啡，喝了一口举起杯子问他们俩要不要，两个人点点头，就等高瀚宇送过来。

“你们俩注意一下影响，我一个老总还给你们俩端咖啡，你们还瘫成这样！”高瀚宇开玩笑道。他也知道最近活儿太多两个人也累。

“谢谢啊高总。”

“哎哟，高总你不知道，我们在外面真的一口水都喝不上，人都快化了。”八月底P市的天气依然炎热无比，热岛效应更加的烧。

“喝吧喝吧。”高瀚宇坐下看起了材料，办公室瞬间就安静了下来，冷宙也没什么话各自喝着咖啡忙里偷闲刷着手机，高瀚宇边看材料时不时看看手机，朋友圈里辰雪的老师发了不少他们在学校的短视频，累的时候看看他们俩再看看他的聊天背景，心情就愉悦了不少。

过了一会儿，冷宙就在办公室里窸窸窣窣的不知道在说啥，高瀚宇皱了皱眉头。端起已经空了的咖啡杯，往冷宙那边走。

“你俩聊啥呢？！”高瀚宇打断他们。

“嘿嘿，高总，”冷宙两个人头对着头正在看手机里的视频，听到高瀚宇说话才笑着抬起头。“魔兽怀旧服的宣传片。”

“什么玩意儿？！”高瀚宇歪着头，对游戏他真的一窍不通。

“就是一个游戏的版本回归。说起来毕业之后我都好久没玩了。”宙宙说。

“高总大学的时候应该是游戏最热的时候吧。”冷冷喝了一口咖啡。

“我那个时候哪有空玩。不过你们季总玩。”高瀚宇突然想起和季肖冰第一次相遇的场景，嘴角掩不住的微笑。

“？！”冷宙两个人看着高瀚宇，脑海里浮现出那个带着金丝眼镜，时而老奸巨猾，时而春风明媚的季总，怎么也不能和玩游戏联系在一起。

“发什么呆？！”高瀚宇挥了挥手。“你们季总当年我记得好像还是工会会长呢？！”高瀚宇不确定，反正大小也是个头，手下千军万马的指挥着。

“我靠！”宙宙大声喊起来：“哪个游戏少女没有幻想过自家会长声音有磁性人还长得帅。” 

“斯文一点。”高瀚宇继续回忆起年少的时光。“说起来要不是他那个时候沉迷游戏我还认识不了他呢。”冷宙立刻围过来要听八卦。

“那个时候我在学校里搞跑腿的买卖。就是现在的外卖小哥，我们当时就是靠电话和QQ。有一次没人送单了，我自己去。是你们季总开的门。头发嘛有点长，还有点炸，我记得是蓝色的睡衣，但是那个脸啊真是，看一眼记一辈子。”

“后来呢？！”

“后来？多送几次就认识了啊。”

“你那个团队多少人啊，怎么就你和季总认识了啊。”

“大二的时候搬宿舍住到季总的隔壁。”高瀚宇挑挑眉。

“切~近水楼台先得月啊！”

和下属聊着天就到两个孩子放学的时间，季肖冰还没回来，打了个电话问了地址，说一块接回家。到了幼儿园，老师夸了一顿说两个孩子还太可爱了又聪明，家教又好。说的高瀚宇都有些不好意思。辞别了老师，两个小家伙在后面闹得不行，高瀚宇就警告他们再这样就把安全座椅装回去，两个人听完立刻乖乖坐好。

季肖冰上车的时候就看见他平时活蹦乱跳的两个孩子此刻安静的像是木头人。就小声问怎么了。高瀚宇说要装回安全座椅。两个孩子立刻就喊起来：“我们都很安静了，为什么老爸说话不算话！”

高瀚宇委屈的看着季肖冰，季肖冰呼噜了一下他的头毛，转身对后座的两个孩子说：“老爸哪有说话不算话，不许你们在欺负老爸了，否则全部家法伺候！”季肖冰果然是家里食物链的顶端，几句话两个孩子都安静了。季肖冰有时候会笑高瀚宇，多少拿出一点父亲的威严来，地位如此低让自己觉得有些惭愧。

高瀚宇倒是不介意，至少这个时候他能和季肖冰撒撒娇，晚上还能得到一场让人愉悦的安慰。小算盘打的噼里啪啦响，吃亏一点而已，赚的还是自己。

在高瀚宇身下呻吟着，迷乱的眼神，胡乱摸着他身体的双手，都在诉说着此刻的季肖冰有多沉浸在二人的甜蜜之中。大长腿挂在高瀚宇强劲的腰间，下身紧密的相连，宽一倍的身形整个罩住了季肖冰。在高度契合的灵魂洗礼之后，两个人拥着躺在浴缸里。

“诶，我们甩掉小麻烦去度度蜜月吧！”高瀚宇捻着季肖冰胸前的红点惹的他一阵呻吟。季肖冰拍了一下高瀚宇：“他们俩要知道你叫他们小麻烦，又要闹脾气了。”

“去不去嘛。”高瀚宇在季肖冰的肩窝狠狠的吸了一口。“疼。”季肖冰迈着长腿从浴缸里出来，随手拿了一条浴巾往身上擦。高瀚宇也跟着走了过来，直接从后面抱住季肖冰。“我们俩好久没有单独行动了，走吧。”

季肖冰靠在高瀚宇的身上想了想，他们上一次去旅游是春天的时候，带小朋友去武汉看了樱花。而他们俩，好像就刚同居的时候会浪漫的到处玩，工作一忙确实没有出去玩了。“好吧，什么时候。”

“就下礼拜，随便找个地方。”季肖冰点点头，高瀚宇一把抱起他，“诶，你干嘛。”

“睡觉啊！”


	9. Chapter 9

23.

“嗯，老爸和爸比要出差，所以先把你们俩送去浙江。不许给奶奶添乱，要听奶奶的话，听见没？！”高瀚宇给高辰整理好衣领，“你是哥哥，要带着妹妹！不许淘气！”

高辰点了点头，紧紧的拉着季雪的手。“我一定会好好照顾雪儿的！”高瀚宇和季肖冰把两个孩子送到了台州，两个人在台州机场随手买了一张机票，去大连！

八月底的大连没有台州那么热，海洋性的气候吹着人也没有夏日的昏沉，两个人漫步在海岸线上。吃着海里刚捞的海鲜，喝着大连本地的啤酒，好不恣意。

选的酒店就在海边，打开窗户就可以听见海浪拍击礁石的声音，关上窗户，像默剧一样，能看见海浪一波接一波的追逐，看见浪花一朵接一朵的凋谢。

高瀚宇把季肖冰压在身下不停的进出，两个人沉浸在欲海里如海浪一般浮浮沉沉。变换着各种姿势，肆意的叫喊着，薄薄的汗雾在皮肤之间滑动着。季肖冰扶在墙边，后穴紧紧的咬着高瀚宇滚烫的铁柱，耳边不时有高瀚宇淫靡的挑逗，胸前的红点被捻着越发的疼。

“哥哥好棒。”高瀚宇的气音吹着季肖冰往后仰，整个人靠在高瀚宇的身上，高瀚宇的手在季肖冰的身上缓慢的爬行着，惹的他一阵阵的呻吟。高瀚宇略微粗糙的指腹沾染着季肖冰的薄汗顺着身体的曲线慢慢的滑下。

“啊！瀚，，瀚。。瀚。。宇。我要，”季肖冰的喉咙里已经发不出再多的声音了，只能断断续续的唤着高瀚宇的名字，身下不停的起伏，随着高瀚宇的速度沉沦。高瀚宇的手缓缓的撸动着季肖冰的欲望，那略小于自己一号的欲望在高瀚宇的大手里却显得有些秀气。常年画图纸在工地工作的手揉搓着欲望，马眼开始不时的滴着透明的液体。

季肖冰不再扶着墙，把所有的重量都放到身后，一手和高瀚宇的手十字相交，另一手抚摸着自己的胸。那本来没什么用处的器官在高瀚宇的调教下给他带来无尽的快感。季肖冰往后用力将高瀚宇的铸铁完完全全吃进小穴。高瀚宇把季肖冰在胸前的手抓到身下，和他一起撸动性器，另一只手带着他揉搓着自己的胸。前后的刺激，让季肖冰整个人爽的打了个颤。在三处的刺激一下，季肖冰把床头射了一个湿。整个人软在高瀚宇的身上，但是在高瀚宇的再一次触摸一下欲望又缓缓苏醒。

“啊。宇，不要，太过了。”他真的承受不住了，高瀚宇从他的身体里退了出来，让他侧着睡在床上，再一次提枪进洞。季肖冰的一条长腿架在高瀚宇的腿上，细密的绒毛在两个人的腿间摩擦着，跟增添一点情趣。高瀚宇把季肖冰的身子转了一点过来，然后低头吃下了他的猫舌。猫口里甜美的水渍声，下身进出蜜穴的水声。让整个室内都充满了淫乱的气息。

季肖冰在高瀚宇的爱抚下再一次的射了个透，他真的没有了，马眼里从浓稠到清澈，再无可射。而高瀚宇还在不停的耕耘着。上百次的抽插之后他终于射了出来，在季肖冰的体内缓冲了很久才慢慢的退了出来。季肖冰架在高瀚宇推上的那条腿也麻的不行。

高瀚宇脱下安全套，打了个结往垃圾桶里一扔。然后抱起季肖冰走向浴室。清水把两个人都冲刷了一下，混着酒店里淡淡清香的沐浴露洗净了淫靡的气息。高瀚宇用浴袍裹着季肖冰，把他先安顿在贵妃椅上。然后把被他俩折腾脏了的床单枕套都换了新，才又重新把季肖冰抱到床上。

都收拾停妥了，高瀚宇掀开被子把全裸的季肖冰护在怀里两个人相拥而眠。

24.

“？！不对啊！”躺在床上的季肖冰越想越不对劲，不是说好了出来旅游吗，前两天两个人还出门吃吃海鲜喝喝酒。结果到现在，三天了，他没下过床。就连吃饭都是在床上解决的。然后摸了一下床头柜，“小宇，我的手机呢？”他似乎好像已经很多天没见过他的手机了。

高瀚宇围着浴巾走出来，看了看手中的手机：“诶，冰冰，宝宝们要看你哦。”季肖冰接过手机看见视频那一头的两个孩子和老王：“妈。小家伙们有没有乖？”

“有啦！”还没等老王开口，辰雪就开始你一言我一语的自说自话。看着两个孩子活蹦乱跳心情也格外的好。

“诶，爸比你脖子被蚊子咬了吗？”老王立刻拉开高辰，“你们在外面放心玩，他们俩不用操心。”老王让季肖冰放安心。上一次通话其实只是两天前而已，但是季肖冰现在没来由的有种慌乱感，大概是没有自己的手机吧。又寒暄了几句才放下手机。

季肖冰又问了一次：“诶我的手机呢？！”

“公司的事儿你别管了，这才几天搞不定他们也别干了。”高瀚宇拿起毛巾擦了擦头。

季肖冰一脸懵的看着他。我跟你说这个了吗？

季肖冰从床上起来，走到浴室，脖子上的草莓真大，“禽兽。”季肖冰低声骂了一句。高瀚宇在外面打了个喷嚏。

“冰冰，我去拿早餐。”高瀚宇换好衣服，揉揉鼻子往外走。

季肖冰从浴室里出来，换了休闲服，盘腿坐在床上。看见高瀚宇的手机放在床上，就习惯性的拿起来玩。高瀚宇推着餐车进来的时候就看见刷着手机看的不亦乐乎的季肖冰，右脚勾门立刻就冲上来抢手机。季肖冰被他的冲劲直接往后倒，然后咚的一声撞到了床头。

“冰哥！”

“高瀚宇你tmd要干嘛！”季肖冰摸着头连名带姓的骂着高瀚宇。

“哥，疼吗？疼不疼啊。”高瀚宇跪在季肖冰的面前把他扶到自己怀里，慢慢的揉着后脑勺。

“我的手机呢，你的手机不用就不用吧，我也不想看你乱七八糟的东西。”季肖冰要推开高瀚宇却被高瀚宇紧紧的箍在怀里。

“我手机哪有乱七八糟的东西，你可是我的初恋，我就你一个人啊。”高瀚宇脑子真的乱了，他不是不让季肖冰玩手机，他只是，好吧，我就是不想让他玩手机。高瀚宇把季肖冰压在身下狠狠的吻一下，霸道而充满侵略性是季肖冰不曾体验过的。

瞬间恐惧支配了他的思维，他奋力的要挣脱却挣脱不开。只好抬腿一撞，只听见高瀚宇啊的一声捂着下体从季肖冰的身上摔了下去。

季肖冰愣了，立刻伸手去拽高瀚宇。“你你，没事儿吧。”

“可能今晚不能睡你了。”高瀚宇委屈的说。

“滚！”

“诶不对啊！你不是带我来休假吗！为什么我，我怎么觉得我三天都在床上啊！”虽然在一起好多年，但是要直接说这个事儿，季肖冰还是有点害羞，耳朵眼见的红了起来。“还有我的手机呢？！”

“哥，别玩手机，玩我吧，我不好玩吗？！”

。。。。“高瀚宇你到哪里学来的淫词艳语！大流氓！禽兽！”季肖冰随手抓起枕头往高瀚宇身上拍。“疼疼疼。”

高瀚宇夹着腿蹭到沙发上，从包包里拿出手机。季肖冰一把抢过来：“谁要看你的手机。充电器呢！”手机只剩下百分之一的电量了，开机就灭。季肖冰更是不想理高瀚宇。高瀚宇又蹭到床头默默的递过插头。

“哥，我们先吃饭，充着电玩手机不安全。”季肖冰摸摸自己确实饿了的肚子，先吃饭，吃完了才有力气生气。

吃着饭，季肖冰就忍不住的摸起手机来，高瀚宇只好把自己的手机再一次递给季肖冰：“这个没充电，这个安全。”

季肖冰瞪了高瀚宇一眼，还是接过手机，用他的号刷起来。边吃饭边看着手机有些入迷了，高瀚宇歪着头盯了一会儿季肖冰，竟是毫无反应，平日里季肖冰倒是都会说你不好好吃饭看着我干嘛，此刻毫无知觉。高瀚宇就凑上前看了看季肖冰在看什么。

“冰冰！”

“！吓我一跳！”季肖冰差点把碗给打了。

“你你你，你看。。看的是什么？！”

“怀旧服的宣传片啊。”

“你你，你知道怀旧服是什么？”

“知道啊！”

。。。。

“去年就知道了啊。等了一年了。”

。。。。

“那你。你还玩吗？”

“。。。。”季肖冰看了看手机，看了看高瀚宇，这才恍然大悟。“所以你不给我手机是因为怕我玩游戏？！”

“我带你出来度假也是怕你玩游戏。”高瀚宇撇着嘴委屈巴巴的说。

季肖冰顿了一下，然后大笑起来。“哈哈哈哈哈，高瀚宇啊高瀚宇！”

25.

“靠是你小子拔的网线啊！”光头压着高瀚宇让他喝酒。季肖冰在一旁坐着就笑也不说话。

“对不起各位，对不起！我真的不知道！”高瀚宇对着包间里十几个人各种道歉。

“诶我们会长当初没和你分手，真爱了。”

“别说，要是我女朋友这样，绝对分手啊！”

“肖冰啊，你对不起我们啊！”

“我不是补偿过了吗？”季肖冰当初可是请了这几个骨干好几天，对自己离开游戏做了最后的告别。“好了别灌他了。”季肖冰抢过酒杯换了一杯白水给高瀚宇。

度假快结束的时候高瀚宇才知道季肖冰早就知道怀旧服的事儿了，至于为啥不玩，季肖冰说他永远忘不了那天晚上被高瀚宇强入的屈辱，他才不要再被那样一次，高瀚宇立刻就跪下给季肖冰道歉了。他当然也忘不了季肖冰那天早晨哭的梨花带雨，也忘不了那一个礼拜对他的不理不睬。

“我要是想玩啊你还骗的了我出来？”季肖冰当初戒游戏就是戒了的，好男儿说到做到。

“所以你不想玩啊？”

“也不好玩啦，我公会的那帮。”

“你还和他们有联系啊？！”

“。。。不玩游戏还可以聊天嘛。”季肖冰拿到自己手机，刚好刷到自己公会的群在吐槽这次的怀旧服。“他们说果然是怀旧服，从排队开始。哈哈哈。”

季肖冰就和公会的朋友约了一下，当晚回到P市就聚了一餐。期间有人说到当初会长突然下线，高瀚宇默默的举手说是他拔的网线，整个包厢都沸腾了。可算是找到罪魁祸首了，群龙无首的公会最后还是副会长苦苦支撑下来。

副会长真的是一肚子的委屈。

“话说我还是第一次见到会长，真帅啊。”公会里有些人是第一次看见季肖冰真的被他的样貌惊艳到了。甚至有的人还是第一次听到季肖冰说话，低音炮真舒服啊。

“帅也是我的了，你别想了。”高瀚宇搂着季肖冰一点都不给他们余地。

“早知道我们会长喜欢男的，我当初就该，昂！”一个啤酒肚的中年男生挑了挑眉，旁边一个女生立刻做了一个呕吐的动作。“省点吧，你看看人家高总多帅啊，身材多好啊。再看看你的！”

“冰冰才不是喜欢男的呢，他只是喜欢我！”高瀚宇这宣誓主权的样子惹得众人一片吐槽。

“了不起啊！”

“他们还挺好玩的。”喝了酒两个人手牵着手走在马路上。

“嗯，突然有点怀念年轻的时候。诶你怎么知道怀旧服的，你都不打游戏。”

“冷冷和宙宙在公司聊天啊，他们好像以前也打游戏的。”高瀚宇如实交代。

“哦。哈哈。不玩了不玩了。玩游戏容易沉迷，不好。”

“哥哥，对我会不会也。。。”

“不会啦不会啦，我们瀚宇最好了，哥哥想沉迷一辈子。”季肖冰轻轻的在高瀚宇的脸颊上啄了一下，换来高瀚宇一个深情而热烈的吻。

26.

周末，把两个小家伙送到书法班两个人才在街上漫无目的的开车。刚刚结束的一个项目现在是难得的休息时间。开着开着就开到了U大门口。

“怎么到这里了。”

“去看看吧。”

高瀚宇找了个车位停下来，两个人肩并肩的走进校园。多久没回来了？有七八年了吧。毕业之后就很少回学校了。U大的一草一木还是那样，完全没有变的样子。

在这里他们度过了属于他们的青春岁月。高瀚宇看到路上飞驰的电动车想起当年他骑着自行车飞奔在各大餐厅和宿舍之间。“哇，这么多电动车啊。”

“我们当年骑着自行车，还怕丢了。哈哈哈。”高瀚宇想起当年的事儿不禁大笑起来。季肖冰看着着一路也有些感慨，其实这个校园对他来说听陌生的。那些年除了专业课，都躲在宿舍里。也多亏躲在宿舍里才能遇见高瀚宇，季肖冰这么想着突然笑了起来。

“哥哥笑什么？！”

“诶，有人在那个草坪跟我发脾气呢。”两个人刚好走到当年吵架的草坪。高瀚宇挠挠头。“都多少年了。那时候我年少不懂事嘛。经超和李老师现在也好幸福的。多亏你哦。”季肖冰拉着高瀚宇的手没说话，继续走着。

“还记得吗？我在这里遇见你，问你去哪儿？”

“嗯。”季肖冰想起那天他手足无措的时候高瀚宇似乎从天而降，他的瀚宇真是守护他的王子。

“诶。”高瀚宇看到熟悉的小超市，立刻带着季肖冰走进去。

“董阿姨！”带着眼镜盯着屏幕看头发有些发白的阿姨听到有人喊她慢慢的抬起了头。

“啊哟！这是谁啊！来给我看看。”董阿姨从柜台里走出来，仔细的打量着高瀚宇。“哎哟，这家伙，变帅了哦！”高瀚宇腼腆的笑着。董阿姨才发现高瀚宇身边有个清冷的大美人。

“阿姨好。”季肖冰点头和董阿姨打了招呼。董阿姨虽然没见过几次季肖冰，但是对他印象特别深刻，毕竟长得好看嘛。说句实在话，这些年U大真没有长得比季肖冰再好看的男孩子了。

“你俩今天来玩吗？”

“天气这么热，阿姨我们一起出去吃点解暑的！”高瀚宇热情的拉着董阿姨往外走，董阿姨和店里的人说了句就拍拍身上跟着往外走。

“你们俩现在在一起了啊？”高瀚宇把手机拿出来给董阿姨看辰雪。“真可爱。”

“而且都特别聪明，唉，每天斗智斗勇的。”

“哎哟，真好。诶当初我看你们俩来我这儿，我一看就知道你俩有事儿。”董阿姨在校园里生活久了，对这种事情是很开明的。

“辛苦吗？”

“不辛苦是假的。但是只要能和冰冰在一起，多辛苦我都不怕。”季肖冰看着高瀚宇骄傲的宣言心中比口中还甜。

“嗯，只要和他在一起，我就很满足了。”

“你们这样真好，姜潮现在怎么样？”

“前几个月结婚了。还当爹了！”

“他俩也好多年了吧。”

“嗯。”

“肖冰宿舍那个经超对吧，和中文系的李老师，哎哟他家那个小姑娘超可爱的。”

“我们前段时间还聚了呢。”

和董阿姨从甜品屋出来之后就继续逛着校园。在湖边，季肖冰依偎在高瀚宇的肩上。“我们俩第一次正儿八经的约会是在这里吧。我那天还迷路了。”

那天两个人在短信里约好了地点，各自放学前往，结果平日对校园陌生的季肖冰果然就丢在了半道上，急的都快哭了，高瀚宇让他别动，让他报了周围的建筑物，立刻骑着自行车就飞奔过来了。

“看到你我真的特别安心，瀚宇，我爱你。”

“冰冰，我也爱你，爱你一辈子。”


End file.
